The Real Housewives of Glee
by Minusmelle13
Summary: Rachel, Quinn, Tina, Santana and Mercedes got their own reality show. hilarity and chaos ensues when the cameras follow their now public lives. Pairings: Samcedes, Brittana, Tike, Quick and Finchel. with a sprinkle of Klaine
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ok this idea came to me while watching basketball wives. I thought it would be funny if the girls had a show where they were wives of famous men… of course the guys from the glee club. It goes in and out of scenes and the characters will be OCC in future chapters. **

**Rachel Berry:**"I'm Rachel berry. Wife of Famous actor Finn Hudson- naturally I'm the star of the show. I may be a housewife but I'm also a Broadway legend. Starring in revivals of great plays such as wicked and Funny girl to name a few. They said I couldn't do it? Well who's laughing now? (Crickets)

(Cut to Quinn Fabray)

**Quinn Fabray:**I'm Quinn. Wife of Noah Puckerman aka the flying puck- or whatever they call him on the NFL football field. I am a full time wife and mother and as you can see I'm not bitter about it at all (takes another sip of her martini) I'm definitely happy with life... (Sighs) Definitely.

(Cut to Santana Lopez)

**Santana Lopez:** I'm Santana. Or as they introduced me at the Latin Grammy's _"Rojo caliente"_ I am the wife- **yes I said wife haters**! Of famous pop star Brittany S Pierce. She's my rock and I'm her diamond. Wait? Am I not the star of this show? (Producer shakes his head no) What The F-

(cut to Tina Cohen-Chang)

**Tina Cohen Chang:**I'm Tina. Wife of full time dancer/ choreographer to the stars Mike Chang. We've been together for years. And I can honestly say I think I'm the only person on this show with a healthy relationship... (Starts to whisper) seriously I heard a few of the other husbands are cheating on the wives...* cough* *cough*

(cut to Mercedes Jones)

**Mercedes Jones**: I am R&B diva Mercedes Jones. Wife of Country singer Sam Evans. We've been together a long time. Wanna know the secret? Great sex! With him always in Nashville and me in L.A once we see each other again we hump like rabbits- wait can you say that on TV?

_**These are the real housewives of Glee!**_

Rachel walked into her huge New York City apartment and sees her husband Finn, finally home from shooting his new action flick "the enslavinging of Maria." Finn sees the cameras and they automatically get into a fight.

Finn: I told you I didn't want you or me on this damn show!

Rachel: Finn please you're embarrassing me in front of the cameras.  
(Rachel flashes a smile to the cameras.)

Finn: it's not bad enough that you come here and change everything after I told you absolutely no renovations while I'm gone... But now you've agreed that you're gonna be on some silly show that glorifies our personal life!  
(Finn pushes the camera out of his face and leaves the house... Leaving Rachel by herself in the living room.)

Rachel: **(interview)**Finn is just a strong personality. It's just gonna take some getting used to. (To herself) just a little time... (Looks up and then smiles wide)

**(Cut to Quinn Fabrays home)**

Quinn is in the kitchen baking cupcakes for her two son's soccer teams. The sons run around like maniacs while her husband is still asleep upstairs. At 3pm- on a Tuesday.

Conner (first son): mom! Mom! Mom! Mom!

Quinn (annoyed): what is it Jacob? Mommy's making cupcakes?

Conner: I'm not Jacob... I'm Conner.  
(Quinn looks shocked then changes her face when the camera zooms in on her)

Quinn: of course you are Conner and not your brother- Jacob. (Pats first son on the head.) Look Conner why don't you sit right there while I go get daddy?

(Conner shakes his head)

Quinn goes upstairs into her bedroom. Her husband Noah- or" Puck" sleeps like a hibernating bear. Quinn takes the comforter off of him and slaps him awake.

Puck: yeah... What's happening?

Quinn: I need you to watch the kids...

Puck: five more minutes. Then I promise I'm all yours.

Quinn: (yelling) no! Now damnit! They are downstairs running all over the place like unleashed zoo animals and I can't be in two places at once. So get your ass up now! Unless you want to bake fifty damn cupcakes!

Puck gets up and proceeds downstairs.

Quinn :(** interview) **I'm what you call a doer. I get things done. By any means nesecary. (Politely smiles)

* * *

**(Cut to Santana)**

Santana waits in her dressing room to be interviewed by Ellen. She is on the phone with her wife/ lady lover Pop Star Brittany.

Santana: yeah... They're taking forever. How is Robert Pattinson a bigger star then me?

Brittany: **(on the phone):**be cool babe, they always save the best for last.

Santana: (smiling) you know it! So when are you coming back? I needs some of your love before I head off on tour in three weeks.

Brittany: I'm not going to be able to make it... They're making me do extra day on my _YOLO_ tour. Sorry babe.

Santana: (sobbing) what do you mean you're not going to be able to make it? I've been planning this day for weeks! I can't believe this!

Santana hangs up and then looks at the camera. Santana: (holding back tears) "that was Brittany. She was just telling me how much she loves me and how she can't wait to be on the show!" Santana runs to the bathroom.

* * *

**(Cut to Tina)**

Tina walks into mikes dance studio. Mike is finishing up his choro for Ushers new music video. He spots her and runs over to embrace her. They Hug and kiss and all that jazz. So cute they're sickening.

Tina: ready for lunch?

Mike: yes. I'm ready for anything that involves you, my sweet.

Mike and Tina dine at lunch in NYC and they have a wondrous time. Full of laughter, good food and love. As mike and Tina finish up their desert together a woman walks past and notices mike.

Strange unidentified woman: mike? I thought that was you! Wow I haven't seen you in forever.

Mike: (shocked and looking guilty) yeah I know it's been a long time olive.

Strange woman (who names is presumably olive): do you still run the dance studio? I'd love to come by one of these days. (Looks at her watch) actually I gotta go. See you soon mike?

Mike nods and she runs away. Tina looks at him as he buries himself in dessert.

Tina: so who's Olive?

Mike: no one important. Can we go? Check please.

Tina **(interview):**I think I take everything I said before back... _I mean who the hell is olive?_ (Scoffs in anger and disgust)

* * *

**(Cut to Mercedes)**

Mercedes just got home to red roses all over the place. She walks into the dining room and sees a candle light dinner. Sam appears and gives her a frantic loose kiss.

Sam: (between kisses) I just got home. Couldn't... Wait... To see you.

Mercedes: (in between tongue kisses) agreed. How was Nashville?

Sam: the same. How was the studio?

Mercedes: the album is looking great. Should be out in three weeks.

Sam: (with primal eyes) I made dinner. Want some?

Mercedes: (with a look of her own) I'm in the mood for something sweet... Like white chocolate?

Sam smiles and he chases her up to the bedroom. They close the door and don't come back out for hours.

Mercedes**: (interview whispering)**"_**great sex"**_ (giggles) wait? Can you edit that part out?

_**These are the real housewives of Glee!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: my attempt to write another part at this…_

**These are the real housewives of Glee!**

**(Rachel Berry's home)**

Rachel was livid. She hadn't seen Finn all night. She called him through 40 minute intervals, and he still wouldn't pick up. Finally Finn comes home at 12 in the afternoon the next day. Rachel is visibly upset by this.

Rachel: Finn! I'm so glad you're okay! _(She hugs him)_

Finn _:( wreaks of alcohol pushes her away_) I'm fine babe, is breakfast ready? I'm in the mood for some pork sausage!

Rachel: Finn... Now you know, I'm a vegan... There's no pork in this house. _(Smiles to camera, proud of herself)  
_  
Finn :( _scoffing)_ugh! Right, I forgot. How about beef? I'm hungry for something you have to kill to eat.

Rachel: no... What you are is impossibly drunk. I cannot believe you would stay out all night drinking. Do you not remember what happened the last time?

_Finn looks at the camera and then looks at Rachel._

Finn: I cannot believe you would mention that in front of them... _(Finn says motioning to the cameras)  
_  
Rachel has a sorry expression on her face and then goes over to Finn and hands him a coffee.

Rachel: I just think that, maybe you should hold back on the drinks for a while... You know just for a couple of months for my sake?"

Finn: I'll do whatever the hell I want Rachel!

Rachel: Finn don't you think you're being unreasonable?

Finn: no! I don't think I'm being unreasonable! I do what I want when I want got it?

Finn gets up and kicks the chair, startling Rachel. He proceeds to push the camera out of his face, grabs his coat and leaves.

Rachel **(interview):** Finn and I are fine. We've been in love since high school. We can work through anything. Anything... _(Smiles than looks down sadly)_

* * *

**  
(Cut to Quinn Fabray)**

Quinn is getting ready for lunch with Rachel later on today. Her boys are at school and her husband isn't home. Quinn is enjoying her alone time. She gets out of the shower and her phone rings.

Quinn (_on the phone):_hello who is this?

**Anonymous caller:**you know I fuck your husband when you're not home right? He tells me he loves me and that he wants to leave you for me.

Quinn: I have told you once and I'm going to tell you again, no matter what he tells you while he hits it from behind, Noah will never leave me or our kids! Now stop calling me you dumb bitch!

Quinn hangs up and throws her phone across the room. She screams and goes downstairs to her house phone and calls her friend since high school R&B diva Mercedes jones.

Mercedes: Quinn? Hey girl what's up?

Quinn: she called again! That bitch saying the same thing! Mercy I don't know how to deal with this!

Mercedes: ok first calm down... Second I told you whoever this girl is she's just trying to get under your skin. Remember what we talked about? Stay strong girlie.

Quinn seems to calm down once she hears Mercedes' voice.

Quinn: I know... You're right, it's just I'm tired of her calling me saying Noah is cheating on me! And that he would leave me for her.

Mercedes: girl... Puck is not going anywhere. And we talked about this, if you think he's cheating you need to confront him.

Quinn: yeah... I guess you are right. Look I gotta meet Rachel for lunch so I'll call you tomorrow? We can have lunch... That is if you and Sam can get out of bed.

Mercedes: ha! It's not my fault my husband can't get enough of my steaming hot chocolate. But ok girl call you tomorrow.

Quinn hangs up and sighs. She knew Mercedes was right. The only way to find out if her husband was cheating was to ask him. And she was going to do just that.

Quinn **(interview):** no one is going to break up my family. (_She glares at the camera with a very serious expression) _**no one**.

* * *

**(Cut to Santana Lopez' Pierce)  
**  
Santana finally makes it back to LA. She enters her huge la mansion and says hello to her dog Angel and her wife's cat Lord Tubbington. She makes her way up stairs to take a shower and gets ready for her video chat date with her lady lover who is still on tour.

She gets all dolled up and then waits by her computer for Brittany to pop up. Once she does Santana is visibly overjoyed by her presence.

Santana: hey babe! I just got in how are you?

Brittany: tired. We practiced the chorography to "Just Wanna Dance" for three hours straight and it made me forget my own lyrics.

Santana (_laughing_): I'm just glad you're ok... I miss you.

Brittany: aww I miss you too baby.

In the background Santana hears a guy's voice in her girlfriend's trailer. He groans and Brittany is shushing him.

Santana: Britt's... Who's that?

Brittany: that? That was nobody...  
The man groans again and Brittany hand is pushing him away from the camera. Santana seems upset but Brittany doesn't notice.

Brittany: babe I'm getting called back down for sound check. See you later ok! Love you!

Brittany ends the chat before Santana says she loves her too.

Santana :( _to herself)_ I love you too Britt. (_She touches her lap top screen and then closes it in anger)  
_  
Santana **(interview):**we have our good days and our bad days. But it works out in the end because I love Britt and she loves me unconditionally.

* * *

**(Cut to Tina Cohen Chang)**

Tina and Mike were having a lot of arguments surrounded by Tina's jealousy and Mike's guilt over the "_olive_" situation. Mike was tired of arguing so he cut off his phone once he got to work. Tina did not like that, so she took an impromptu trip to mike's studio.

Tina: so you cut your phone off while I'm trying to talk to you huh? You dick!

Mike's whole class stops dancing and everyone including Mike looks at Tina like she's crazy.

Mike :( _to his class)_how about everyone take 20?

The class leaves, all of them muttering things under their breath about Tina.

Mike: Tina what the hell do you think you are doing? Coming in interrupting my class... Screaming at me? I'm really disappointed in you.

Tina: I don't care if you are Fu**ing disappointed in me! We've been arguing all week and then you just turn your phone off without do much of a warning?

Mike: as you can obviously see I am working! Which means I don't have time to argue with you over text!

Tina :( _seeing the error of her ways_) I understand that, and I'm sorry I guess. I'll... I'll see you when you get home.

Tina; upset, begins to walk away. Mike grabs her to him and hugs her.

Mike: Tina... I don't know what's going on with you, but you need to know... There's no one else. You're the only one for me.

Tina smiles at him sadly and he kisses her. He tells her that he will call her before dinner and Tina leaves shortly.

Tina **(interview)**: I wish I could tell him... But I don't trust him right now. But he deserves to know... Right?

* * *

**(Cut to Mercedes Jones' home)**

Mercedes and her husband haven't left the bed in two days. They finally make their way down stairs in their sleep wear and Mercedes begins to cook breakfast. Her husband manages to keep his hands to himself because of the cameras.

Sam: babe is the food ready? Cause I'm ready to refuel and then go back upstairs.

Mercedes _(smiling_): it's almost ready. But I'm not going back upstairs with you. At least not to have sex…

Sam: what do you mean? You know we only have a week left before I have to go back to Nashville. I thought we were going to be spending it... Otherwise occupied if you know what I'm saying.

Mercedes: did you really think I was going to stay in bed with you for an entire week? Are you insane?

Sam makes him way to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her back.

Sam: I'm not insane... I'm deprived. It's been 6 months without any loving. And I want to spend every minute reacquainting myself with this gorgeous body.

Mercedes (_looks at the camera_): Sam... Stop.

She tries but fails to push the sex shark away from her. Thank god the phone rang. Calling is her gay best friend and world renounced fashion designer Kurt Hummel.

Kurt: hello Divalious!

Mercedes: hello Kurt! How is the sexiest man alive?

Sam: oh he just fine... (_Proceeds to murder her neck with kisses_)

Mercedes: stop it Sam! I mean it!

Kurt: I'm assuming Mr. Evans has you in a bit of a bind this morning?

Mercedes :( _giggling)_something like that...

Kurt: well tell him I said hello and you better not be late meeting me and Blaine for lunch! Are we clear?

All Kurt hears over the phone is giggles and a sucking sound. He rolls his eyes and starts to laugh.

Kurt: Mercedes?

Mercedes: Samuel Evans I swear to god... _(More giggling and now moaning_)

Kurt hangs up and says "_freaks"._

Mercedes turns off the stove and Sam picks her up and wraps her legs around him.

Mercedes: Sam! What about breakfast?

Sam: f*** breakfast... I'm hungry for something sweeter.

Mercedes _:( laughing and ultimately giving in_) ok! But we have to be quick. I'm meeting Kurt and Blaine for Lunch later.

Sam :( _evil smile)_No promises.

He props her up once more and she screams in delight as her carries her upstairs.

Mercedes **(interview):** no... I wouldn't say that we had the healthiest relationship. We argue all the time, about little things and bigger things. But at the end of the day I love my man and he loves me. And in a good relationship, that's all that should matter.

* * *

**Next chapter:** Klaine has lunch with Mercedes, a Faberry friendship lunch, Tina's secret is revealed but not to her husband. And Santana finds out about the mystery guy in Brittany's life.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I was reading the comments and LOL-ING that people pointed out that Samcedes has the best relationship in this fic. And I'll admit I love samcedes like I love my husband Darren Criss(no.. he doesn't know it yet so don't spoil it) but I never intended for them to have the best relationship… I guess when it comes to my OTP I gotta treat them right…right? But nevertheless it will get better for the other couples… I don't know when, but it will ;)**

**These are the real housewives of glee!  
**  
**(Cut to Rachel berry)  
**  
Rachel is meeting her longtime friend Quinn Fabray for lunch. Rachel and Quinn have a on again off again friendship. (Quinn thinks it's because Rachel can be bitchy and annoying sometimes)  
they've been friends since college when Rachel was dating Jesse St James and Quinn was going through an experimental phase of guys and girls.

Rachel; Quinn! I'm so happy to see you!  
(Quinn smiles and gets up to hug her)

Quinn: hey Rachel! It's been a long time!

After small pleasantries, they both look down at their menus in silence. Rachel looks at her and smiles. It's been almost two years since she and Quinn hung out. They still talked but it wasn't the same. They were inseparable in college. Rachel missed her best friend.

Rachel: so Quinn... How are you? It's... It's been so long.

Quinn: too long! I've been good. The kids drive me insane but, I love my little boys.

Rachel: you know, it's been years and I still can't believe that you have children. If I recall when you were in college you mentioned "_never will anything pop out of this vagina_!" I'm glad that, that Quinn is long gone.

Quinn (laughing); I agree. That girl was a mess. She was wild, and didn't have a care in the world. And I think she had a tendency to kiss short brunettes who never kissed a girl before. (Rachel was blushing at the memory of Quinn and her kissing. It was the wildest thing Rachel ever did in her entire life).

Rachel: well... Pleasant memories aside I'm glad you're happy Quinn. I mean you have Noah and two beautiful kids... It's something I always wanted for you... To be happy! And now look at you, your life it's... amazing. (Rachel internally sighed)

Quinn :( sighing): Rachel my life is far from perfect. It may seem that way on paper but trust me... (Quinn looks at the camera then back at Rachel) it's far from it. Besides, you and Finn are perfect! I knew you two couldn't stay away from each other. Even when you were with Jesse.

Rachel :( clearing her throat) Quinn... can we not talk about Finn right now?

Quinn: why? Did something happen between you two that I should know about?

Rachel: of course not! Finn and I are fine... He's just a little upset with me and the world right now, but we're working through it.

Quinn looks at Rachel suspiciously. Rachel was a terrible liar. Quinn could always tell when something was wrong with her. The girl wore her emotions like she wore her clothes.

Quinn: Rachel... If there is anything you need to talk to me about... I'm here for you, you understand that right? (Quinn puts her hand on Rachel's and smiles warmly.)

Rachel takes her hand from under Quinn's and looks back at the menu. The last thing she wanted was to tell Quinn she was having marital problems. She always revered Quinn. She had and still has the perfect life and Rachel was always a little jealous of that.

Rachel: (changing the subject) so... What looks good to eat? I'm thinking about a tofu platter... You?

Quinn: I guess I'll just get the club sandwich...

Quinn and Rachel were calling the waiter over when Rachel got a phone call.

Rachel: hello? Yes this is Rachel Berry Hudson... _WHAT_? (Rachel screamed) ok I'm on my way!

Quinn looks at her like she's crazy, but then she sees the look in her eyes and that's when she knew something was wrong.

Quinn: Rach... Are you okay? You look as pale as death.

Rachel (panicking and packing up her things): I... I need to go... I'm sorry Quinn maybe we can do this another time? (She was now crying)

Quinn stands up and halts Rachel from leaving. Quinn: Rachel... Why are you crying what's wrong?

Rachel (through tears): Quinn I need to go to the hospital, please, let me go...

Quinn: the hospital? Why? What happened?

Rachel: it's Finn... He's been in an accident...

_**(Rachel Berry Hudson refused to do an interview after this segment)**_

* * *

**(Cut to Quinn Fabray)**

Quinn was worried about Rachel and she insisted that she come to the hospital with her but Rachel refused and told her she'd call her to let her know the news on Finn. Quinn reluctantly agreed and went home to find her husband out on their terrace. He had a table set up with candles everywhere. And he stood there unapologetically in nothing but a towel around his waist and a rose in his mouth. Quinn couldn't help but laugh as she looked him over.

Noah: hey beautiful... How was your day?

Quinn: it's getting better by the minute. But Rachel's husband Finn was in an accident and I'm worried about her.

Noah: man... That sucks. Hope he's alright.

Quinn: I do as well... Do you wanna tell me what this is all about? (Quinn points all around her then points to his towel)

Noah: well... Since today is our anniversary... I figured that I'd give you what I know you really need... To be pampered.

Noah takes Quinn's hand and brings her to the table. He opens the chair for her to sit, then pours her a glass of her favorite merlot. Quinn is so happy, yet sad because honestly she was the one who forgot their anniversary this year.

Noah: so the kids are gone for tonight, and I'll be your naked chef: Noah Puckerman. As well as the man who is willing to fulfill your every need, want and desire... For one night only.

Quinn: Noah... This is so... So amazing. (Quinn was almost in tears.)

Noah: yeah... Well I'd do anything for the only woman I love... You.

Noah leans down to kiss her and Quinn accepts. She gets lost in the kiss, as well as her love for Puck. Then she remembered Mercedes words in the back of her mind "_if you think he's cheating... Confront him."  
_Quinn pulls back and Noah looks at her strangely.

Noah: babe... You can't just pull away when I'm getting my Mack on... You know the sex shark can't handle the chase.

Quinn: I'm not trying to be a tease Noah. Before we do something I need to know... Are you... Are you cheating on me?

Noah: what? No! I would never. Quinn, I love you. And only you. You think that I fought so hard to get you in high school so that I could turn around and cheat now? Why would I fuck this up?

Quinn: I want to believe you, puck I do. But... I've been getting these strange calls from the same woman and she says that you cheat on me with her, and that you're planning on leaving me for her.

Noah: I don't know who this woman is or why she's trying to break us apart but I love you Quinn. And I'm not cheating on you. I love our home, I love our kids and I'm not going anywhere. (Taking her hands) please say you believe me?

Quinn doesn't know what to say, she just nods and Noah smiles. He proceeds to pick her up bridal style Quinn laughs through the light kisses and his towel falling as they head to the bedroom.

Quinn **(interview)**: I believe that my husband loves me and he wouldn't cheat on me. That bitch- whoever she is, is just trying to tear us apart. But puck wouldn't cheat on me... _(Trying to make she believe it)_I know it.

* * *

**(Cut to Santana Lopez)  
**  
Santana and Brittany were having miscommunications for days. They would miss each other's Skype calls and even miss text messages. Santana wasn't a particularly jealous person when she didn't have all the facts, but there was something about the guy in their last Skype call that rubbed her the wrong way. He could've been anyone, but why the hell was he in her wife's trailer? Santana didn't want to make assumptions so she decided to call her girl once she got in from the studio.

Santana: hello? Britt's?

Anonymous : No. Who the hell is this?

Santana: check the contact asshole! I'm Brittany's wife. Who is this?

Anonymous: that isn't important.

Santana (fuming with anger): it isn't important? _Fuck you_! You answer my wife's phone and who you are isn't important?

Anonymous: So you're Santana huh... Brittany's "_wife_" (he said sarcastically)

Santana: yes. I am. Now you betta tell me who the fuck this is or Santana will leave and Snixx will take over. And you need to know that I'm not responsible if she makes you cry like the little bitch I know you probably are.

Anonymous :( laughing) I cannot believe that Brittany actually married you. You downright convinced this girl that she was gay, and then forced her into a relationship with you.

Santana (laughing too): is that what you think? Then you're dumber than you sound _poppin' fresh._Britt and I have been in love since high school. I haven't convinced her of anything and she could tell you that herself. She loves me, and no matter what you say or do you'll never be to her what I am... Her soul mate.

Anyomous: yeah... Don't be so sure about that... See because while you're there... _I'm here_. Spending all the time in the world with your "_wife_". And in the end- we will see what she likes more... Your dirty Mexican vag... Or this cock which will soon be in her mouth and genitals...

Santana: I'm not Mexican you Di-

_The Anonymous caller hung up leaving Santana angry and confused.  
_  
Santana **(interview)**: if some douche thinks he's going to ruin my marriage he's got another thing coming... Guess where Auntie Snixx is going? _To Canada_.

* * *

**(Cut to Tina Cohen Chang)**

Tina and Mike were having yet another terrible week. The talks were shorter, the _"I love you's_" were icy and the sex was downright pathetic. Tina goes into a coffee shop to order a chai tea when she bumps into an old flame.

Tina: Artie? Artie Abrams. Is that you?

Artie: well... As I live and breathe, Tina Cohen- Chang-Chang! (Laughing)

Tina sits down in the chair beside famous Hollywood director Artie Abrams. She smiles and is very happy to see him.

Tina: Artie! It's been a long time!

Artie: yeah, if you call five years of no contact along time.

Tina: I do... I'm sorry for not contacting you Artie. It's just things are so crazy right now_... (Both Tina and artie look at the camera)_

Artie: I can see that. (Clears throat) so... How are you and Mike doing? Still going strong?

Tina (looks down and sips her tea): Mike and I are... Fine... Just fine.

Artie: Tina you know you're a terrible liar right? And that's coming from a guy who works with actors and actresses. (Laughing)

Tina laughs along with him but she can see the general concern in Artie's eyes. Their relationship was an odd one; going from friends to lovers to friends to nothing once Artie left to LA and Tina met Mike. Tina shared everything with Artie way back when and she was happy that even though it's been year's artie still cared, even if he was a big shot now.

Tina: I forgot that you could read me like a book. I thought after five years your "_Artie sense_" would've faltered by now.

Artie: it has a little... But when it comes to Tina Cohen Chang, I'm always on alert... So spill girl... What's wrong?

Tina (sighing): Artie, I honestly don't know where to start... My marriage is on the rocks because I think that mike is or was cheating on me... my work has me stressed beyond belief and then there's the bab-(stopping herself)

Artie: (confused) the what?

Tina (getting up): nothing, look Artie I have to go... It was nice seeing you again…

Tina gets up and proceeds to leave; artie follows her out of the store and tugs on her arm before she gets a chance to cross the street.

Artie: Tina! Wait! (Halting her)

Tina: artie please... Just let it go ok?

Artie: Tina you know I can't do that... Does... Does Mike know?

Tina: no. And right now I'm not sure if I want him to know. (Rubbing her belly)

Artie: Tina... You know I'm not Mike's biggest fan, in the end he won the girl and I'm okay with that, but he's your husband. And I honestly think he deserves to know.

Tina: like I deserved to know about that bitch Olive? I know he either fucked her or he still is fucking her and yet, he still deny's it!

Artie: Tina... Listen... Cheating aside I think-

Tina: (cutting him off) Artie I appreciate you trying to help but this is honestly none of your business. And I would appreciate it if you kept this to yourself. (Releases herself from his hold and crosses the street, not looking back.)

Tina **(interview)**: do I think I'm a bad person? What kind of silly ass question is that? I'll tell Mike when I'm good and damn well ready to tell him! _(Walks off set in anger)_

* * *

**(Cut to Mercedes Jones Evans)**

Mercedes was 15 minutes late meeting her best friend Kurt and his fiancé Broadway Actor Blaine for lunch. If there was anyone to blame it was her husband Sam who decided that two hours of sex wasn't enough and followed her into the shower.

Mercedes: I know! I know I'm late... I'm sorry babies!

Kurt (pursing his lips, giving her the side eye): mhmm. I don't accept your apology. I told you to be here at 11: 45. Not come whenever it's coinvient for you.

Mercedes: I'm sorry Kurt, Sam is just...

Blaine: I got this one mercy... (To Kurt) Sam is horny babe. And Mercedes is his wife... You know how things are... Remember that time my understudy had to go on for me because someone wanted to try that new sex...

Kurt: BLAINE! I got it. Sam, horny... Just shut up please.

Mercedes (laughing): thank you for being the voice of reason Blaine. Kurt here would've went on forever about how I'm never on time for our lunches.

Kurt: well if you ever were on time you wouldn't hear my mouth. But I'll forgive you this time... Seeing as though you haven't seen your husband for half the year.

Mercedes: thank you... Now! Can we order? I'm starving... I only had some fruit this morning before Sam had me upstairs...

Blaine: (laughing) on her back...

Kurt: (laughing) or her stomach...

Blaine: on the bed...

Kurt: and the floor and the wall and probably the shower...

Blaine: and the kitchen counter... The terrace...

Mercedes :( ignoring the foolery) waiter!

Blaine and Kurt start laughing uncontrollably and then the waiter comes and takes their orders. Kurt gets upset when he sees that Mercedes orders only a side salad and water.

Kurt: Mercedes... Why did you order a salad with minimal dressing? Where's your usual cheeseburger with a side of sweet potato fries so we could share? (Kurt pouts)

Blaine: yeah... Cedes' what's going on?

Mercedes: nothing... It's nothing.

Kurt: don't fucking lie! What's going on...? Is it... Did Sam say something about your weight?

Mercedes: what? No! Sam loves all of me. He never says anything negative about my weight.

Blaine: then what is it?

Mercedes: do you two have to be so damn noisy?

Kurt and Blaine (together): uhh yes?

Kurt: seriously hooker! Spill, what's going on?

Mercedes (sighing): ... the label loves my new album and they said it has the potential to be one of the best-selling albums I ever did... But they think my image isn't appealing to the audience that I need. So they have come to a decision that I need to lose at least 50 pounds, and then they're going to give me a complete makeover, change my style to appeal to younger audiences.

Kurt and Blaine look at her like she's crazy. Mercedes was beautiful, and her past albums did exceptionally well with her looking the way she was. She even won Grammys. You don't win Grammy's without putting everything you have into your music- no matter what you looked like.

Kurt: cedes' are you... Are you fucking kidding me?

Blaine: I'm with Kurt on this... Mercedes I don't think you should do this...

Mercedes: I already agreed to it.

Kurt: (visibly upset) what the holy fuck mercy? Why would you agree to that? Have you completely forgotten who you are? Do I have to remind you? You don't need a silly ass makeover. And I happen to know for a fact you have excellent fashion sense, you are in fact dressed by me!

Mercedes &Blaine: Kurt...

Kurt: no! Don't you guy "Kurt" me! You are Mercedes jones... The vivacious, beautiful, divalicious... Amazingly talented... Grammy award winner! And my best friend! I cannot in good conscience let you do this!

Mercedes: Kurt I understand your point... But it's decided already. I don't want to become irrelevant so I have to appeal to the masses. It's just business.

Blaine: does... Does Sam know about this?

Mercedes: no. He doesn't need to know. I'm doing this for me, and besides he'll probably love it if I'm a couple pounds lighter... I still get death threats from his fans you know... They all say that Sam deserves better, a beautiful, thin woman... Sometimes they even go racist on me (sighing)

Kurt: cedes? Really? Can you hear yourself speaking right now? Sam loves you! No matter those basic bitches have to say, and he would commit you to an asylum before he let you crash diet and lose 50 fucking pounds!... that's it! I'm calling Sam right now so he can tell you himself that this is a bad idea... (Pulls out his phone)

Blaine (stopping him) Kurt... I know you care about cedes, I do too but calling Sam is just going to make it worse.

Mercedes started to feel the tears stinging her eyes now. She agreed to this because the label threatened that they would drop her if she didn't agree Deep down inside she knew Kurt was right, but if the label thought it could help sell her album then it really wasn't a choice to Mercedes. She would do it willingly.

Mercedes :( upset) guys, actually I lost my appetite, I think I should go...

Kurt (in anger): I agree. I should go too.

Blaine: cedes... Kurt... Both of you Wait... Please...

Mercedes gets up without listening to Blaine's reasoning. Kurt gets up too but goes in a different direction. They both leave Blaine at the table alone.

Mercedes **(interview):**Kurt's just upset because he cares about me... I love myself, but I've been dealing with my weight since high school... Kurt knows all about it. He's been my bestie since before guys and Sam... Noticed what a beautiful piece of chocolate I am. (Laughs sadly) He's heard my deepest secrets and knows everything there is to know about me. He is just expressing out loud what I keep inside... He's mad that I didn't fight for myself and honestly? I'm mad at myself too. (Cries on camera).

* * *

**Next chapter:** Finn's accident is revealed, Quinn comes face to face with puck's "mistress" Santanaa1 goes to see Brittany on tour, Tina sees Olive again... and Mercedes and Sam argue. (Don't hate me)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: someone pm'ed me and told me I shouldn't write finchel and quick. They felt as though I wasn't capturing them nicely. So if that's the case I guess I can take them out of this. The person was very respectful and gave me their honest opinion which I love so I wasn't upset. If you think I should take them out as well let me know and I will. Thanks :) **

* * *

**These are the real housewives of glee!**

**(Cut to Rachel berry Hudson and Finnegan Hudson)**

Rachel rushes to the hospital where Finn is. All the information she has is that her husband was in an accident. Rachel hurries to the front desk and starts talking to the clerk.

Clerk: can I help you ma'am?

Rachel: yes I'm Finn Hudson's wife... The hospital informed me that he was in an accident?

Clerk (looking through the computer): he's in intensive care, 3rd floor room 205.

Rachel: thank you!

Rachel quickly gets upstairs and finds room 205. Her heart races as she enters it but she is relieved to find Finn there sitting on the bed, in a hospital gown nothing but minor scrapes and a cast on his arm.

Rachel (runs to Finn): finny! I'm so glad you're ok! (She hugs him)

Finn: (hugs her back, smelling her hair) Rachel... Oh my god Rachel... I'm so sorry... I'm so fucking sorry!

Rachel (pulling away): why are you apologizing? Finn... I love you. No need to apologize. We've had fights before... It's over now. I just can't believe I almost lost you!

Finn: Rachel... No. You don't understand, you were right! About everything. I'm so... Damaged. (Finn starts sobbing)

Rachel: (hugs him again) Finn... Look, everything is going to be perfectly fine. I'm gonna get you home and we will get through this together.

Finn (pulls her away to look into her eyes): Rachel you don't get it! I should've listened to you. Remember what happened last time I got drunk?

Rachel :( looks at the camera) Finn... I thought you said we weren't going to discuss it front of the cameras?

Finn: I don't give a shit! What I did before pales in comparison to what happened today!

Rachel: Finn, what happened? It looks to me like you are fine.

Finn: I... _I _am fine. I was driving today trying to get the alcohol out of my system. I wasn't paying attention so I swerved a bit and I hit this woman...

Rachel :( distraught) oh god Finn... Please tell me you didn't...

Finn: I don't know! They won't tell me anything. We were brought in together and I was unconscious When I asked about her they said they were still doing surgery. What if she dies Rachel? What if she dies and I'm responsible? (Sobs louder)

Rachel reaches over to grab her husband and she holds him tight to her chest. (Finn sobs into her sweater.)

Finn: I don't know what to do Rachel... She could be a mother! Or... Or a wife, or someone's grandmother for Christ sake! And if she dies it will be all my fault.

Rachel: it's ok Finn. I'm here, and I promise you, we will get through this together.

Rachel **(interview):**Yes, Finn has his demons but every great man is flawed somehow. But I won't give up on him. He's my husband and I love him. We need each other now more than ever.

* * *

**(Cut to Quinn Fabray)**

Quinn took her two boys to soccer practice and then went out for some retail therapy. She was looking at some cute dresses in a designer boutique when she noticed the cashier was watching her. Quinn goes over to counter to buy three dresses she picked out.

Cashier: and how will you be paying for these?

Quinn: credit card. (Quinn hands it to her)

Cashier :( swiping the card, looking at Quinn in wonder) you're so... So beautiful. Do you know that?

Quinn :( smiling) Thank you.

Cashier: Are you married? Or famous? I'm sure I've seen you before.

Quinn: I'm not famous, but I am married. My husband is a football player... Noah

Cashier: (cutting her off) Puckerman? Noah Puckerman is your husband?

Quinn :( curiously) yes. Are you a fan of football?

Cashier: Something like that... (Looks down)

Quinn: well... It's always nice to meet fans. Even when Noah's not here, just you wait, I'll tell him you know who he is and he'll be back flipping. To say that man has a big head is an understatement! (Laughing)

Cashier: oh... No need, He already knows who I am...

Quinn: I'm sorry? what's that supposed to mean?

Cashier: What do _you _think it means Mrs. Puckerman? (Crossing her arms)

Quinn: Excuse me? I don't know who you are but I'm not a mind reader. So either you tell me what you mean or I'll call Noah and ask him personally.

Cashier :( laughing) I would love for you to call him. Call him and tell him "Dianna" said hello. He'll know exactly who you're talking about.

Quinn :( coming to a realization) Are you... Are you the whore whose been calling my house threating me and my family?

Dianna: I'm not admitting to anything. (Laughing) that doesn't sound like me.

Quinn :( growing angry, whispering to her) listen to me _you stupid bitch..._

Quinn's phone starts to ring. She takes her eyes off of Dianna for a second to answer it.

Noah: hey babe... Where are you?

Quinn: I'm just at a store. I'll be home soon I promise!

Noah: ok. Don't worry about the kids ok? Daddy's picking them up today!

Quinn: (coldly) Fine Noah. See you at home.

Quinn hangs up and looks around, only to find Dianna has gone and a new clerk is standing at the register. Quinn takes one more look around before grabbing her bags and leaving.

Quinn: **(interview)**Am I pissed? What the hell do you think? I apologize to Santana in advance for this, but I'm about to go All Lima Heights on Puck's ass. And then I'll deal with his whore. Nobody messes with Quinn Fabray's family and gets away with it.

* * *

**(Cut to Santana Lopez)**

Santana gets off the plane and goes straight to the hotel her wife is staying at. Brittany doesn't know she's coming so Santana thought it would be best to surprise her.

Santana: (knocking on Brittany's door) Room service!

Brittany :( opening it) I didn't order room- _OH MY GOSH BABE!  
_  
(Brittany proceeds to hug the life outta Santana. Santana drops her bags and wraps her arms around her waist)

Santana: Britt's... You're choking me.

Brittany :( releasing her and pulling her into the room) I'm sorry it's just I haven't seen you in forever! I miss you soo much! (Kisses her)

Santana (kisses her back) Britt's... We needs to stop before I get turned on and then there will be no stopping me from ravishing you.

Brittany :( between Tongue kisses) would that be such a bad thing?

Brittany pulls Santana in closer and they both fall back onto the bed. Things get heated, clothes come off and soon they were both topless, kissing each other like it's the last time. Santana reaches into Brittany's small shorts when a knock happens on the door.

Santana: don't answer it... (Kisses her neck)

Brittany :( moaning) I have too... It could my personal assistant with my schedule for today.

Brittany puts her tank top back on and blows a kiss to Santana and then opens the door. Her personal assistant Alexander is there with flowers and her schedule for the day. Without asking he invites himself in and then sees a topless Santana lying on Brittany's bed.

Alex: Oh... I didn't know you had umm... Company. (Trying not to stare at Santana's boobs)

Brittany: (smiling at her wife) Oh yeah... Well I didn't know either, she just kinda... Surprised me.

Alex: well umm... It's nice to meet you umm...

(Santana gets up and walks towards him. She stands in front of him, with no shirt on, extending her hand out)

Santana: I'm Santana. Brittany's wife.

Alex: (releasing her hold then wiping his hand on his shirt) right. You're the wife...

Santana: (coming to a realization) and you must be... Mr. Anonymous? Right?

Alex :( to Brittany) umm Brittany I have to go. I'll put your schedule on the table and leave you two alone... Nice to meet you Brittany's wife.

Santana: the pleasure is _**ALL **_mine, Alex. (Smirking)

(Alex leaves and Brittany smiles and throws her shirt back to the ground, making her way towards Santana)

Santana: who the hell is that guy?

Brittany :( kissing her spot) does that really matter right now?

Santana :( moaning) Hell. No.

Santana: **(interview)**he has no chance. None! (Laughing loudly) but I'm always up for a challenge. So... Game on bitches. Game on.

* * *

**(Cut to Tina Cohen Chang)**

Tina goes to work, tired and hormonal. She teaches kids about theater and is a vocal coach. She loves her job, and her kids, and lately she's been regressing more into it, because her marriage isn't doing so well. Once work is done Tina waits with some of the kids whose parents come late to pick them up. Today she was waiting with a new girl, who just got into her group. Her name was _Apple _and Tina could tell she was mixed. African American and Asian? Tina couldn't put her finger on it.

Tina: So apple, while we wait, you wanna tell me how are you liking the class so far?

Apple: It's ok. You're a great teacher Ms. Chang. I'm glad my father talked me into this.

Tina: Your father huh? Not your mom?

Apple: (sighing) no... My mom thinks theater is for losers. But my dad is a dancer and he loves the stage. He says I'm his little star!

Tina: that's so weird! My husband's a dancer. He was the one who convinced me of opening this place...

Before Apple could reply a tall familiar woman came through the door. Tina quickly recognized the woman. It was the same woman her and mike had been arguing about for weeks. Olive.

Olive: I know! I know! I'm late. I'm sorry.

Apple: mommy! (Hugs her)

Tina: (confused) mommy?

Olive: thank you for staying with her... You ready to go hunny?

Tina: wait... you're her mother?

Olive :( light laughter) yes. Yes I am.

Tins felt like her walls were closing in as she came to realizations. Olive was a mom... Her daughter was in her class... Her daughter is a mixed race and her father is a dancer! "_That bastard cheated on me and had a secret kid?" Tina _thought.

(Olive looks at Tina suspiciously)

Olive: hey... You look familiar... Do we know each other from somewhere?

Tina; (back tracking) what? No. How could you know me? We just met.

Olive: oh... My mistake then. Come on sweetie. We gotta go.

Tina **:( interview)**I am going to kill Mike Chang! I mean how dare he! _How fucking dare he?_

* * *

**(Cut to the Evans' home)**

Mercedes comes in from studio. She's tired, stressed and hungry. She goes to the fridge and takes out some grapes and starts eating a couple. She closes the fridge back to see her husband Sam standing there with a cold, blank stare. Mercedes wondered if he was alright.

Mercedes: Sam... Are you ok?

Sam: you tell me. Are you ok?

Mercedes: I'm okay. (Kisses his lips)I'm just beat.

Sam: (nonchalantly) ok well guess what? I ordered food! Our favorite, lasagna!

Mercedes: oh Sam... That's sweet but I... I'm not hungry. (Gets up and goes to the couch)

Sam: you're not hungry?

Mercedes :( lying her ass off) No... I already ate _so _much at the studio I guess it ruined my appetite.

Sam: (not believing a word she is saying) Really?

Mercedes: Yep.

Sam: That's so weird... Seeing as though I had your assistant give me updates on you all day, and not once did she say you ate something that wasn't salad.

Mercedes: why the hell would you do that?

Sam: because Kurt called me Mercedes. He told me everything. How you agreed to lose fifty fucking pounds for a stupid album... And you didn't think about telling me first?

Mercedes: (standing up) Sam... This has nothing to do with you. It's just business. You know how these things work.

Sam: (getting angry) No! It's not just business. And I won't let you do this to yourself! You're fucking beautiful. And I have half a mind to go down to that bullshit label and punch each and every one of those asshats who think otherwise!

Mercedes: Sam calm down. It's not serious, it's just weight. I'll still be sexy... I'll still be me.

Sam: you'll be you... But you won't be happy. Mercy how long have we known each other? How long did it take for you to finally realize that I love you just the way you are?

Mercedes :( biting her lip) a while... But Sam, this isn't about us. This is about me and what I need to do to succeed.

Sam: so you're saying that whatever you do doesn't concern me? Because I have a marriage license refuting that.

Mercedes was getting more and more frustrated by the minute. She was angry that Kurt told Sam, and even angrier that Sam wasn't supportive.

Mercedes: I'm not saying that! Damnit Sam would you stop putting words into my mouth?

Sam: So now I'm putting words into your mouth? Did you not just say that this is all about **YOU **and not us?

Mercedes: yes but-

Sam :( cutting her off) So you admit it!

Mercedes (visibly angry) Sam I want to talk to you logically but my patience is running thin... And you're not letting me speak.

Sam: Yeah? Well so is mine. So I'll say one last thing then I'll go away. I don't want you to do this. Mercedes, you will lose yourself…

Mercedes (sighing) It's just 50 pounds Sam. I'll still be your wife, I'll still be Mercedes. Just healthier, like... Mercedes 2.0!

Sam tucked his head down and just nodded. He knew that there was no way of talking her out of this. No matter how badly he wanted to.  
She pulled him in to her and laid her head on his chest. Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed.

Mercedes: (looking into his eyes) why are we arguing... You leave in 5 days we should be making love. Not fighting.

Sam: we are arguing because I love you. And I'm not ok with Mercedes.

Mercedes: I know.

Sam: And I never will be.

Mercedes: I know.

Sam: And I know that I can't talk you out of this... Can I?

(Mercedes shook her head)

Sam: Fine... But you should know that you're beautiful Mercedes. On the outside and inside. Nothing about you isn't perfect. And if the people at the label or fuck it! Anybody in the entire world can't see that, then they're idiots. You shouldn't have to change who you are for other people. People should adjust to you. You're the talent. Not the other way around.

Mercedes: (through tears and realizations) Sammy did I mention how much I love you?

Sam (laughing, wiping away her tears) Oh god Mercedes, you haven't called me Sammy in years.

Mercedes: I thought you liked it when I called you Sammy? (Whispering in his ear) you said it turns you on... Remember?

Sam: You're trying to distract me with sex, Mercedes. You're not slick.

Mercedes: (kissing his neck) Is it working?

Sam: (moaning) Mercedes... If you keep doing that I won't be able to stop what happens next and we still need to talk-

(Mercedes cuts him off and pushes her husband against the wall she kisses his neck and collar bone slowly. Sam latches on to her ass quickly. They both forget that the cameras are even there. The tables turn and Mercedes is the one on the wall. Sam uses his hands to pin her to the wall by her wrists.)

Mercedes: (giggling) Sam what are you doing?

Sam: Well since talking didn't change your mind... I figured I'd try a new tactic.

Mercedes: Oh yeah... And what's that?

Sam: (with authority) Oh... You'll see. Go upstairs. I have to get something from the fridge then I'll be right up.

(Sam releases her and Mercedes runs upstairs, not before Sam slaps her ass. He goes to the fridge and gets out fruits, chocolate sauce and whipped cream)

Mercedes **:( interview)** Sam definitely has a way with... **Everything**. I'm not completely changing my mind, but he did make me see the light, more than once last night. (Laughing)

* * *

**Next chapter:** Rachel comforts Finn, Quinn and Puck get into a heated fight, Santana has a chat with Alex, Tina confronts Mike, and Mercedes and Sam have a night out.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: one of you requested it so in this chapter there is a spoonful of "**_**SUGAR**_**" for you. Now you need to know that I love sugar but I couldn't resist her being mean. Even though she's sweet. So if you hate it, I'm sorry I'm not sorry. BTDUBSS thanks for the reviews on the Finchel/Quick stuff. I would've taken them out if it wasn't for you all. So thank you :)**

**These are the real housewives of Glee!**

* * *

**(Cut to Rachel Berry-Hudson's home)  
**  
Finn and Rachel get home late once he gets released from the hospital. There is no news on the woman except that she is in a coma. Rachel helps Finn up the stairs and they both get ready for bed. They lay down next to each other and Finn puts his head on Rachel's chest as Rachel reads the script that they sent her for her newest play.

Finn: Rachel... Do you ever think about the future?

Rachel :( looks up from her script) Finn... Why are you thinking about the future? You shouldn't let your mind wonder to such things right now. We've had a stressful day. Maybe you should get some sleep hmm?

Finn :( turning over) yeah, I guess you're right. Goodnight babe.

Rachel: goodnight Finny.

Rachel turns off the lights and is soon in a deep sleep. After almost 20 minutes Rachel hears a sobbing sound coming from Finn. She turns towards him to see him crying his eyes out.

Rachel: Finn? Is everything alright?

_(Finn says nothing... He just sobs louder)_

Rachel :( turning him towards her) Finn talk to me? Why are you crying?

Finn: (through tears) you should be done with me! I'm a broken man Rachel. I haven't been the same since I came home from the marines. You and I both know it... Why are you with me?

_(Rachel turns towards him so that they were eye to eye)_

Rachel: I'm with you because I love you Finn. All of you. We took vows... For better or for worse remember? You're stuck with me Finn. And I'm not going to leave you... Ever.

Finn sobs louder and Rachel pulls him in. He breathes heavily on her neck then starts to kiss it, Rachel runs her hands through his hair and Finn wraps his huge hands around her body.

Finn: Rachel Berry I love you... Always, do you know that? That I love you? You're too good for me. You always were.

Rachel: Finn don't say that. I told you before we are no better than each other. We belong together and I love you too finny. Always

Finn brings Rachel in closer and starts to remove her night shirt. Loving that she doesn't wear bras to bed, Finn moves down her body kissing every part lightly. He comes back up and kisses her semi plump lips.

Finn: can we make love tonight baby? Just for tonight I want to forget everything and everyone, except for my love for you... Can we?

Rachel :( kisses him) yes Finn. Let's forget everything, just for tonight... It's you and me. Make love to me finny bear.

Rachel :**( interview) **yes it breaks my heart that Finn is hurting inside, and when Finn isn't strong I have to be... For the both of us. He loves me, and I love him. And no matter the outcome of the woman in the hospital, I'll always be there to pick up the pieces.

* * *

**(Cut to Quinn Fabray's home)**

Quinn comes storming home, pissed beyond belief that she had just come face to face with puck's mistress. She goes right up stairs and looks around for Noah. He is nowhere to be found. She calls his phone, he doesn't answer. He finally comes in with the kids and Quinn is at the dining table sipping wine. She sees the kids and immediately dashes to the kitchen and puts the glass in the sink.

Noah: Quinn... Baby you here?

Quinn: I'm in the kitchen!

Noah and the boys Conner and Jacob come into the kitchen and hug their mom. She hugs them back but her eyes never leave Noah. She gives him the coldest stare she could think of.

Quinn: kids why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed? Mommy has to talk to daddy.

Conner: but mom... It's like 6oClock. Dad ordered Chinese! We were all gonna eat it together.

Quinn: fine. Conner, Jacob go set the table how mommy showed you, and then Maria will be in to help you with homework right after.

Jacob: Mom... Are you and dad ok?

Quinn: we will be fine sweetie... Now go set the table.

_(The boys leave to the kitchen and Quinn calls Maria the maid down to help. After that she grabs puck's shirt and whispers to him) _

Quinn :( whispering) wine cellar... Now!

_(Before he could say no, Quinn was grabbing him and taking him down to their wine cellar. Once down she releases him against the aged 72 merlot)_

Noah: Ok... You need to just tell me what I did because every time we're down here it's so you can yell at me without the kids hearing.

Without saying a word Quinn raises her hand and slaps Noah hard in the face.

Noah: WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK QUINN! THAT HURT!

Quinn: So… I met your whore today... Figures you'd be fucking someone who worked in a department store!

Noah :( holding his face) I... I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not fucking anyone Quinn! I told you that already!

Quinn: (yelling) don't you lie to me Noah! She basically told me you guys were fucking!

Noah: Quinn-

Quinn :( cutting him off) I swear to god if you come up with another excuse I will take you to the carpet!

Noah: Quinn will you listen to me? There is something you should know...

Quinn: I think I know enough. And I don't want to hear another word out of your lying mouth. You and Dianna can have a great life together. Let her drain you dry while you fuck her senseless! But I want no part of you and your silly games anymore! Fuck you Noah!

A very vehement Quinn walks off and puck grabs her wrist, pulling her back to him.

Quinn: let go of me you cheating bastard!

Noah: (yelling) Quinn! Stop being irrational and listen! I do know Dianna. But not in the way you think.

Quinn: (releasing herself from his hold) I don't wanna hear it! I don't want to hear anything from you, ever again. I want you _OUT_of my house by the end of next week.

_Before he could say anything else Quinn hurried up the stairs to join her boys in the kitchen.  
_  
Quinn **(interview):** I don't care about him or his whore. He wants to sleep around, let him. But not while he's married to me. Quinn Fabray doesn't play. Trademark it. _(Smiles)_

* * *

**(Cut to Santana Lopez)**

After Santana and Brittany's quickie they laid down for a few moments to cuddle and talk. Santana missed this. She missed Brittany, period.

Santana; Britt's, you don't know how much I miss you while you're away.

Brittany: I think I do. Because I feel the same way. Santana your all I think about when I'm alone. I love you baby. (Kisses her)

Santana :( kisses her back) I love you, too, Brittany.

_Brittany gets up to check her schedule for the day. Santana puts her shirt on and comes up behind her wrapping her arms around her._

Santana :( kissing her shoulder) looks like Alex is keeping you busy today.

Brittany: Yeah. He's a good assistant.

Santana: how come I never met him before? What happened to Sarah?

Brittany: Sarah had a mental breakdown in Europe. She said that she was the star and shouldn't be behind the scenes. So she quit. I hired Alex in London. He was the bartender at a pub and told me he was a struggling musician. I asked him to work for me, and I let him open some of my shows. We've become really close.

Santana: You hired a bartender as your personal assistant?

Brittany: Bartender/musician Santana. Remember that...

_Brittany kisses Santana once more then goes into the shower. Santana hears a knock on the door and it's Brittany's assistant Alex. He comes in with breakfast and starts putting it out on the table._

Alex: where's Brittany? Breakfast is severed!

Santana: If you couldn't hear she's in the shower, nit wit.

Alex: Right. I figured she might need a shower after you made her sin with you.

Santana (laughing) what the hell is your musty broke ass talking about? Don't tell me you're one of those religious nuts?

Alex: I won't say that I'm religious. I would say, however Brittany is far too good for you.

Santana: Finally! Everything's out in the open. Thanks for telling me something I already know jackass. Britt's _is_too good for me. I can't fathom why she loves me but she does. And that's good enough for me.

Alex: (laughing) You really think you've won don't you?

Santana: Excuse me?

Alex: You think you've won. You think "_oh I'm married to Brittany and I come see her on tour"_ that will solidify your sham of a relationship. But I bet she didn't tell you that she asks me to cuddle with her in her trailer. _Every night_. And the first person she sees in the morning? _Me_. The last person she sees before bed? _Me_. And I'll still be here... When you're gone.

Santana: You think you mean more to her then me? I've been there for Brittany through thick and thin. When she was in relationships with guys... Who ultimately broke her heart? _I was there_. When she told her mom that she was gay and her mom kicked her out. _I was there_. When she got her very first music award which was a VMA? Wanna guess who was there? _Me_. And I'm always going to be there. So whatever plans you have save them for some other person's wife cause you done hit a big road block... And the sign? Says: _Santana was here_. **Bitch**.

Santana takes a grape and pops it into her mouth. She gives Alex the side eye and then Brittany comes out of the bathroom. She sees Alex clenching his jaw and Santana leaning against the wall with her lips pursed and arms crossed.

Brittany: Ummm... Did I miss something?

Santana: **(interview)** Like I said... He has no chance. I mean look at me, now... look at Britt, then look at him... Yeah exactly my point... _(Whispering and laughing)_No chance.

* * *

**(Cut to Tina Cohen Chang)**

Tina rushes home and waits for Mike. She has been stewing all day. She didn't care if she didn't have all the facts. In fact Tina was saying _"fuck the facts"_as she drove home. Once she got there she sat on the couch in the dark waiting for Mike to come home. Mike comes home and walks in the dark house and then turns on the lights. He gets startled by Tina who was sitting on the couch in the dark.

Mike: Oh my gosh Tina you scared the crap out of me!

Tina: Hello Michael... Why don't you take a seat next to me?

Mike :( moving toward the couch he sits on the other end of it) Umm Tina what's going on? Why are you sitting in the dark?

Tina: Well I was waiting for you babe. We have something's to discuss. And I'm going to try to keep my cool while you sit there and listen.

Mike: uhh... Ok?

Tina: Good... Let's just jump right in shall we? I saw Olive again today.

Mike: (getting up) I'm not doing this with you tonight Tina. I told you nothing is going on between Olive and I. She's just a friend.

Tina: Mike sit back down...

Mike: No! I won't sit down Tina you are -

Tina :( cutting him off and yelling) Michael Chang sit back down. _Now!_

Mike: (sitting back down) Tina you are being irrational. I'm not cheating on you!

Tina: You probably aren't now, but I bet you have before.

Mike: Never have I ever cheated on you Tina! Not one time.

Tina: Mike, stop lying. I'm going to give you one last chance to come clean to me... If not, I'm gonna get mad.

Mike :( standing up and yelling) you know what Tina? I'm through with this. It's almost like you are looking for a reason to be mad at me. Well guess what? I'm not giving you one. Have I ever cheated on you? **No**. You know why? _Because I fucking love you_. Have I ever wanted to cheat? **No**. Why? Same answer. I'm not that guy Tina. Why can't you see that?

Tina :( getting up and raising her voice) Maybe because you have a secret child with that Olive bitch and you didn't tell me about it? How am I supposed to feel when I find out you have a secret love child?

Mike: Have you lost your damn mind? Secret love child? Are you kidding me? You honestly think that I would have a kid with some random woman and then keep it from you?

Tina: You still didn't answer the question Michael! Do you or do you not have a secret love child with Olive?

Mike: Ok that's it! I'm leaving. You call me and I'll come home when Tina reinhabits your body. (Taking his keys getting up to leave)

Tina :( pulling his arm and yelling at the top of her lungs) you're not going anywhere! Not until we settle this!

Mike: (turning around, yelling just as loud) well I don't know what to tell you! You already have it drilled inside of your head that I'm cheating on you, and that I have a kid... So how are we going to settle this?

Tina: (still yelling) Bedroom?

Mike: Bedroom.

Mike and Tina run upstairs and all the camera man hears is yelling, things being thrown around and moaning.

Tina **:( interview)** did we solve anything? No. But at least I got to have some good sex before shit hits the fan right? Right? _(Sighs)_I need some girlfriends.

* * *

**(Cut to Mercedes Jones)**

Mercedes and Sam decide to go out to an expensive LA. Restaurant. Sam is leaving in 4 days and Mercedes wants to spend all the time she can with her man before he's back to Tennessee.

Mercedes: I thought we'd never get out of bed tonight. I'm glad you decided to take care of little Sam in the shower. (Giggles)

Sam: Trust me... Little Sam isn't fully taken care of until he's fully inside of that palace I call your beautiful pussy. (Winks at her)

Mercedes :( looking at the cameras) Sam! You can't say that in front of them!

Sam: Look me in the eye Mercy... Now tell me how many fucks does it look like I give about anyone around?

Mercedes: Looks like... Not one?(Laughs)

Sam: You are correct ma'am. (Sam takes her hand and kisses the huge diamond on her finger) later tonight I'm going to show you just how much I give a fuck about these cameras or these patrons.

Mercedes: Samuel Evans! (She hits him)

Sam: (Kanye shrug) oh well! Let's look at the menu I'm starving! And what did we agree on last night?

Mercedes: (laughing) I don't know what you are talking about...

Sam: You know exactly what I'm talking about... And if we weren't in a public place I would remind you.

Mercedes: Nope. Not ringing any bells.

Sam: Well since we are in a public place and a visual setting would scar some of these people for life. I'll dictate: last night I had you on your beautiful stomach, deep inside that tight little core of yours, no condom, and before I let you come what did we agree to?

Mercedes: (Flabbergasted) Sam stop talking nasty!

Sam: Not until you repeat what I had you screaming last night.

Mercedes: Fine! (Whispering) _I will eat_.

Sam: What was that? I couldn't quite hear you?

Mercedes: (louder) I will eat. Happy?

Sam: You can say I'm semi satisfied. But you'll take care of the rest later. (Grins)

Mercedes: you're disgusting.

Sam: Yes. But you love my disgusting ass.

Mercedes: (licking her lips) Actually I love _everything _about your ass.

Sam: the feeling is resoundingly mutual Mrs. Evans.

They break out into a fit of laughter and then the waiter comes and unsurprisingly they both order the same thing. They've been doing that since they met. Once the waiter comes back with their food Sam and Mercedes start devouring it. Then came dessert which they shared with one spoon. The food was good, the wine was flowing and the laughs were hearty until a familiar face walks through the door. She sits down across from them and notices Sam. She leaves her date and immediately comes up to their table.  
Sam was the first to recognize her. It was his ex-girlfriend, Sugar Motta.

Sugar: Sam Evans! I thought that was you.

Sam: (sarcastically) Sugar... It's so great to see you again.

Sugar: Of course it is silly! Seeing me literally brightens people's day! Get it? Cause I'm so sweet?

Mercedes: (sarcastically) The sweetest...

Sam :( laughing) Well sugar, it was nice seeing you but I'm gonna get back to eating with-

Sugar: (cutting him off) I know who this is! It's your maid right? Hi, I'm sugar... Nice to meet you.

Mercedes: (choking on wine) Oh hell to the no. Does this bitch really think that I'm a maid?

Sam: Babe... Calm down. It's just Sugar... You know sugar, the heiress? (Through clenched teeth)

Mercedes: (getting up) I don't give a fuck if she was the queen of England!

Sugar: My dad knows her you know. So please be respectful.

Mercedes: listen here "_Splenda"_don't act like you don't know me. In fact you should remember me very well. Remember? I was the woman who Sam fell in love with. I was the woman he broke up with you for. Even though it cost him his debut album.

Sugar: (pursing her lips) Right... It was nice seeing you Sam. When you aren't attached to wild life give me a call. I'm just as sweet as I was back then!

Mercedes: (taking off her earrings) That's it Sam hold my damn earrings this bitch is going down!

Sam (standing up and holding her back) Cedes' not here! She's not worth it!

Sugar runs off before Mercedes gets a hold of her. Sam pays the bill and then they go home. Upstairs while undressing Mercedes' temper rises again.

Mercedes: Ooh! I wish you let me just grab her hair once Sam! Grrr (through gritted teeth)

Sam :( laughing) I wouldn't of been able to stop you. And you know it.

Mercedes: She just... Ugh she gets under my skin Sam. The things she did to you to keep you back then makes me want to gouge her damn eyes out.

Sam: (pulling her into him) I put up with Sugar because she said she loved me. And her father gave me my big break. But after I met you everything changed... I changed. The rest is history...

Mercedes: (baby voice) _I still would've kicked her ass Sam._

Sam :( smiling) I Have no doubt about that... But, since you're already angry... How about you take it out on me? (Kisses her neck)

Mercedes: Ooh you trying to be kinky tonight Sam? Cause the last time we got a little rough you couldn't handle it.

Sam: Don't worry baby. Tonight, I'll hold my own. (Picks her up and throws her on the bed roughly)

Mercedes: Oh we will see about that!

Mercedes: **(interview)** I mentioned something before about what makes a great relationship didn't I? Something to do with having a man like Sam and great sex? Did I? _(Laughs)_

* * *

**Next chapter:** Finn gets news on the woman in the hospital. Noah and Dianna's past are revealed, Alex makes on move on Brittany which causes Santana to rage, Mike finds out about Tina's pregnant from someone else. And Mercedes gets prepared to say goodbye to her husband for a while.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: so yeah there is some role reversal here, in which Finn and Mike do interviews instead of Rachel and Tina. Also Mercedes and Sam might be doing something sexy, but don't consider it smut. I don't know how to write that, it would probably be very upsetting and or badly written. But yeah if this were a real show, I'm pretty sure it would be on HBO. Lol**

* * *

**These are the real housewives of glee!**

**(Cut to Finn Hudson)**

Finn drops Rachel off at work with the promise that he was gonna go straight home and get some rest. Of course he was lying and Finn high tailed it to the hospital to check on the unidentified woman's condition. He goes to the nurses' station but realizes all he knows is her last name. It was Harris. Finn didn't really know how to approach the clerk if he didn't have any information. But he tried anyway.

Finn: Hi...

Clerk: Can I help you sweetheart?

Finn: Yeah, I'm looking for a woman...

Clerk: (looking at him up and down) I'm all the woman you need right here baby.

Finn :( half smile) Yeah... No. I'm married. What I meant to say was I'm looking for a patient.

Clerk: Ok do you have a name?

Finn: That's the thing... I only have a last name, Harris. But we were both in a car accident three days ago and I was the driver.

Clerk: Oh... I'm sorry sir but the hospital is not authorized to give you access to any patient information unless they're family.

Finn was about to make his plea but a blonde woman with very expensive _everything _came up to the desk.

Woman: I need the medication for my mother.

Clerk: Name?

Woman: Denise Harris.

The clerk called to a nurse and Finn looked at the woman. He was wondering if her mother and the woman he was looking for were one in the same.

Finn: Excuse me miss...

Woman: Not interested.

Finn: Umm What?

Woman: I said I'm not interested in you... Now run a long you... (Looking at him up and down) _tree_.

Finn: No... You are mistaken. I'm not hitting on you. I just wanted to know if your mother is the same woman I'm looking for.

Woman: And why would you be looking for my mother?

Finn; well it's complicated. You see me and a woman were in a car accident and I wanted to know if it was the same-

Woman: (cutting him off) Wait, you are the reason my mom is in a coma?

Finn: technically yes… But listen... I just

before Finn knew it the woman took her hand and slapped Finn hard across the face.

Woman: YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY MOM! Understood?

He didn't get a chance to answer she got the medicine gave Finn a death glare and then jetted off. Finn stood there shocked for a moment before his phone starting buzzing. He answered it and it was Rachel.

Rachel: Finn I called the door man! He said you did not come home! Where the hell are you?

Finn: Rachel I gotta go. I'll call you later.

Finn :**( interview) **I didn't really want to do this but Rachel forced me to. So... What do you want me to say? That I'm a bad person? Tell me something I don't know. That I don't deserve Rachel's undying love? I already know that. That I royally screwed up my marriage and my life? You know what fuck this! _(Storms off set)_

* * *

__  
**(Cut to Quinn Fabray)**

Quinn was at her boy's soccer game on the bleachers. She was watching her son Conner make his way towards the goal and she was cheering him on when she heard whispers from two housewives behind her.

Housewife#1: Yeah... I heard they're getting a divorce.

Housewife #2: I always knew they wouldn't last. I mean seriously, and I heard it's because he was cheating!

Housewife#1: I heard that too. It's a shame is what it is.

Quinn :( Turning around) Excuse me?

Housewife#2: What?

Quinn: Are you two actually discussing my personal life at my son's soccer game?

Housewife #1: Umm no. We were discussing Judy and Mark's personal life. They're going through a divorce right now.

Quinn: Oh... Umm, my mistake! Carry on then.

The housewives laughed at Quinn for almost the rest of the game and Quinn does her best to try and ignore them. Her son's team wins and Quinn gets them in the car and heads home. Once there she finds Puck and the woman from the department store sitting at _HER_kitchen table. She gets angry quickly once she lays eyes on them both.

Quinn: (yelling) What the fuck is _she _doing here?

Noah: Ok Quinn calm down... I called Dianna here for a reason. And she promised to tell you everything, but you have to promise not to freak out!

Quinn: (still yelling) Freak out? You brought your slut to _OUR _house and you want me to not freak out?

Jacob: Umm mom?

Quinn turns around abruptly almost forgetting that her sons were there.

Quinn: Oh boys! Why don't you two go in the den and play grand theft auto?

Conner: (smiling) But you said we weren't allowed to play games that depict bad things like making money and gettin bitches.

Quinn and Noah: (yelling) _CONNER!_

Conner: Sorry.

Quinn: Its ok baby. Just this once I'll let you play. Oh and lock the den door ok?

Conner: Sweet! Come on bro I'm gonna show you how to pick up a prostitute!

Jacob: Ok! (Running behind him)

Quinn sits down across from Dianna and Noah. She tries her best to remain calm as she begins speaking.

Quinn: Out of utter curiosity, I will hear you out. But after that I want you and my no good ass husband out of my house. Or this will become very messy. Are we clear?

Dianna nods and then begins.

Dianna: I'm the president of Noah's fan club. I made him a website after his team won the super bowl last year. Finally last winter I got to meet him (starts to put her head down) he was sweet to me, and we kept in contact for the sake of my web page. But...

Quinn: But? Spit it out bitch!

Noah: Quinn! Cool it!

Quinn: Fuck you Noah! I say what I want to say! Just tell me you're sleeping with him and get it over with!

Noah: We never slept together! She doesn't want to tell you that she became obsessed with me and us. Once I told her I was married she began stalking me! Coming to practices and events. It was cute at first, but then she asked me if I would ever leave you and when I said no that's when the calls started. She thought that if she got it into your head that I was having an affair you would leave me and she could step in. Quinn I haven't cheated on you. Tell her Dianna.

Dianna: He's telling the truth. I want you gone... He belongs with me!

Quinn: (Laughing) What the fuck? Are you for real? Do you think my life is a twisted game to be played with? We have a family.

Dianna: Fuck your family! I love him.

Before Quinn knew it she jumped across the table onto Dianna. She started choking the life outta her and Noah had to pull Quinn off.

Quinn: Let me go Noah! I will kill you bitch!

Dianna: Why do you want her Noah? Look at her she's a _CRAZY PSYCHO BITCH!_

Quinn: I swear to god I'll end you right now!

Noah: Dianna leave! Leave now!

Dianna makes her way out the door and Quinn calms down and Noah finally lets her go.

Noah: Now do you believe me?

Quinn: (still angry and ignoring him) I have to go check on the kids... Excuse me.

Quinn leaves without saying another word.

Quinn: **(interview)**This isn't over. Not until my hands are around her neck again. Like I said before, no one messes with my family. Dammit I need a drink, does anybody had a martini by any chance?

* * *

**(Cut to Santana Lopez)**

Brittany finally gets a night out and pulls Santana, her dance crew and Alex out to the club with her. They're having fun, drinks are flowing and they're dancing to the clubs best hits. As Santana slips to the bathroom Alex decides it's his chance. He comes up behind Brittany and holds onto her waist while they dance. Being that close to her had him hard instantly. He ground his erection into the drunken Brittany's backside and that's when she turned around to his front.

Alex: Sorry...

Brittany: It's ok! Probably just the effects of the alcohol.

Alex: No. It's the effect you have on me...

Brittany: (playfully hitting him) Alex... Are you flirting with me? You know I have a wife!

Alex: I know... But that doesn't mean that I don't want you, (whispering in her ear) your lips, your body, that beautiful vagina.

Brittany: But you've never seen my vagina.

Alex: Doesn't mean I don't want to.

Santana comes back and then immediately her eyes lock to Alex and Brittany. Alex takes his hands and put them on either side of Brittany's face and then crashes his lips to hers. Before Brittany got a chance to pull away Santana comes up to them and pushes Alex off of her hard and slaps him.

Alex: What the fuck?

Santana: Stay the fuck away from my wife.

Alex: (now in her face) I'll do what I want! And it seemed life your wife liked it! A lot.

Brittany: (grabbing Santana) Come on San, he's just drunk.

Santana: Yeah.., you're right. You're lucky shit bag. I would've kicked your ass if it weren't for Britt's.

Alex: Mhm sure.

Brittany grabs Santana and they begin to walk away. But not before Alex adds,

Alex: Did I tell you I rubbed my dick on her ass? I bet she liked that too.

Quickly, without thought Santana unlocks arms with Brittany, makes her way over to Alex, balls up her fists and punches him hard in the face. Alex falls to the floor, shocked at how hard she could hit. Immediately he gets up to attack but is stopped by two of Brittany's dancers.

Santana: \Say it now bitch! Tell me about your dirty dick now!

Alex: I swear I'd punch your lights out if they weren't holding me.

Santana pounces again trying to reach for him, but she also is held back by some of the dancers.

Brittany looks at the scene between her wife and her personal assistant and almost quietly she says,

Brittany: _Stop the Violence...  
_  
Santana: **(interview)**why did I punch him? Cause he's a dick! And he deserved it. He thinks he can put the moves on my wife and get away with it? He has another thing coming. He's lucky I didn't bring the whole Lima Heights outta me. Next time I won't be so nice.

* * *

**(Cut to Mike Chang)**

Mike was resting at the studio after his hour class. He was having a drink of water when someone familiar walked through the door. It was his old friend and college roommate Gabe. They were best friends and two of the 7 Asians at the college they went to. But Gabe moved to LA and they drifted apart.

Gabe: I bet myself that if I came in you wouldn't have a shirt on, and dammit I was right! (Laughs)

Mike: Gabriel Ming! As I live and breathe! (Hugs him)

Gabe: (pulling him away) Ugh! You are all sweaty.

_Mike laughs and they both have a seat in his office.  
_  
Mike: So what brings you back to NY Gabe?

Gabe: If I said I came all this way to see you, you would say...

Mike: That you're a lying piece of shit! Seriously... What's up dude?

Gabe: I don't know how to say it...

Mike: Spit it out. I have another class in two hours.

Gabe: (laughing) Don't worry. I won't take two hours...

Mike: Good. Then just say it already.

Gabe: Ok well do you remember Olive?

Mike almost choked on his water. Of course he remembered Olive. His marriage was in turmoil because of her.

Mike: Yea. She's in NY. My wife thinks I'm sleeping with her.

_Gabe starts laughing uncontrollably_

Mike: It isn't funny! And apparently she's got a kid who's in my wife's class and now Tina thinks I'm her dad.

Gabe: Yeah... About that, remember that night 6 years ago when Olive and I...

Mike: Had sex? Yeah I remember. I couldn't sleep. Who knew you had an all-nighter in you! (Laughs)

Gabe: Six years ago I would've laughed at that statement... Now? I can't because I have a daughter and Olive is the mom.

_Mike's mouth opened wide as his jaw dropped._

Mike: Wait... You're Apples dad?

Gabe: Yeah, the worst part is I didn't know about her until she was three. I missed everything. So I moved to NY to be closer to her. After I don't know two years? I finally had the courage to come see you. I couldn't face you man... Everything is so… So fucked up.

Mike: How is it fucked up?

_Before Gabe could answer mikes wife Tina came through the door. She was practically glowing and she smiled at Mike_

Tina: Hey babe! Ready to go to lunch?

Mike: Tina! You know my old college roommate?

Gabe: Hey Tina! Looking amazing as always!

Tina: Gabriel hey!

_(Gabe takes in her sight and then reaches for a hug.)_

Mike: \Babe can you give us like five minutes... Gabe was telling me something important.

Gabe: Actually... I think I'm gonna head out. I'll come back tomorrow and we can talk ok?

Mike: Ok man let me walk you out.

_Tina stays behind and mike and Gabe walk to his door._

Gabe: It was great seeing you man... I'm glad you're happy.

Mike: Thanks man. Don't forget about tomorrow!

Gabe: I won't. And tell Tina the pregnancy glow looks good on her.

Mike: I'm sorry the what?

Gabe: The pregnancy glow? The one women get when they're pregnant?

Mike: Tina's not pregnant.

Gabe: Ohh... Well see you later man!

_Gabe walks out and then mike goes back into his office. Tina was sitting down in a chair when he entered she got up and said,  
_  
Tina: Ready to go?

Mike: Are you... Pregnant?

Mike: **(interview) **Tina wouldn't lie to me about something that big... Right? I mean it's a baby, a fucking child... Nope! there's no way she's pregnant. No. Fucking. Way.

* * *

**(Cut to Mercedes Jones)**

Sam was leaving tomorrow and he and Mercedes were trying to squeeze in all the time they had left. Which is why Mercedes was laying down in her bed, and Sam was nowhere to be found.  
As she laid out with her legs open under the comforter, she received a phone call. She answered it and it was Kurt's fiancé Blaine.

Mercedes: Hello Blaine... How can I help you?

Blaine: Cedes' you and Kurt need to work things out. He's absolutely lugubrious that you two aren't speaking.

Mercedes: (breath shortening) I... Don't... Know... Whattosayblaine.

Blaine: Umm... Are you ok? You sound like you're out of breath.

Mercedes: (whimpering) I'm... Fine... Oh lord!

Blaine: Umm... Okay. Anyway. I have a plan; I want you to come to our house for dinner tomorrow after Sam leaves. That way Kurt will be forced to talk to you. Sound good?

Mercedes: YES! YES! YES!

Blaine: Wow you're really enthusiastic about this...

Suddenly Blaine hears the door clicking.

Kurt; Blaine? Who are you on the phone with?

Blaine: No one! It's just a friend!

Kurt: No it isn't! Its Mercedes isn't it? Give me the phone now!'

Blaine: Cedes I gotta go sorry. (Hangs up)

Mercedes throws her phone to the side and Sam comes from under the comforter. His hands move to either side of her while he kisses her passionately.

Mercedes: I don't know what I'm going to do without you or that magically tongue of yours for three months.

Sam: I feel the same way. Dammit you're still the best thing I have ever tasted. (Sam leans down to kiss her neck)

_Mercedes and Sam get into a heavy make out session. And Sam quickly enters her._

Sam: I'm gonna miss you so much baby.

Mercedes: Me too... I love you Sam.

Sam: I love you too Mercy.

_Mercedes finally noticed the crew inside her room. Luckily Sam didn't start thrusting yet._

Mercedes: (to the cameramen) Umm can you guys leave? This is a private moment.

Sam: (smiling mischievously) I say, let em watch, they might gain a few pointers.

Mercedes :( laughing) Boy you are some kind of freak!

_The camera men leave and Sam and Mercedes start making love for the last time in a while._

Mercedes: **(interview) **I'm gonna miss him so much. When he's away he takes half of me with him. The hard parts of our relationship come with the distance. (Sighs) It takes work, but we make it through. Because that's what true love is all about.

* * *

**Next chapter:** Rachel and Finn argue about Finns decisions, Quinn get shocking info, Brittany is conflicted, Tina and Mike argue about Tina pregnancy, Mercedes has dinner with Klaine, after Sam leaves.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sick of me yet? No? Yes? Maybe? I know this story is pure foolery. But it's fun to write when I'm bored at work. Let me know if you don't like what happening in this... oh and somebody said that they wouldn't mind some of the couples breaking up… do you guys want to see some characters with different partners? Let me know… ok onto chapter 7…**

* * *

**These are the real housewives of glee!**

**(Cut to Rachel Berry)**

Rachel returns home after work pissed as all hell. Finn once again decided to ignore the obvious and go see a woman he put in a coma. Rachel had no idea why Finn was torturing himself. So she cut out early from rehearsal so they could talk.

Rachel: Finn are you here?

Finn: (on the phone) oh shit I gotta go man... Rachel's here! (Hanging up) I'm in the dining room!

Rachel: (walking in) Finnegan Hudson do you want to explain to me why you went to the hospital to see that woman? I thought we both agreed the situation was mundane. Did we not?

Finn: don't talk down to me like I'm some damn child Rachel (standing up) after all I do tower over you.

Rachel: (Now looking up at him and pointing her finger) I don't care if you were the world's tallest man Finn! Why are you doing this to yourself? Why are you torturing yourself about this woman?

Finn: besides the fact that it's my fault that she's in a fucking coma? Get that in your head Rachel! She's basically brain dead because of me!

Rachel: Finn I understand you feel guilty. But you cannot dwell. Do you also feel guilty about every enemy you killed in Afghanistan?

Finn: that's different! I was doing it for my country! I didn't run over insurgents with my damn car because I was too piss poor drunk to give a shit. And the fact that you don't understand that pisses me off more than you know. (Scoffing)

Rachel: finny... I'm sorry. I just don't want to see you down on yourself. Look at you... Look at us! We are more successful than every other couple. If you exclude Mercedes and Samuel. But I digress about them. (Sighing) we have great careers and most importantly we have each other.

Finn: look whatever ok? Right now I don't give a shit about any of that. I'm going for a walk.

Rachel: Finn please don't shut me out!

Rachel doesn't get to say anymore because Finn is already out of the door.  
Rachel sits down at her dining table... Completely broken, unsure of how to fix her marriage or help Finn. She was contemplating when she looked down and noticed Finn's phone. It was ringing and the caller was unknown so Rachel picked up.

Rachel: hello?

Anonymous: yeah... I know you said you had to go cause of Rachel... But if you ever need me. I'm right here.

Rachel: right where? Who is this and how do you know my husband?

Anonymous: Shit... You're the wife... Shit. Finn's gonna kill me. (Hangs up)

Rachel: hello? Hello!

Rachel: **(interview)**I can't handle anymore secrets and lies! Who is this...? This mongrel that Finn calls whenever he needs comfort? And why isn't it me? (Ugly cry)

* * *

**(Cut to Quinn Fabray)**

Quinn and Noah were having a tough go of things. But they talked it out and decided that they were going to work things out. Noah wasn't cheating on her. That bitch Dianna was out of her life and her boys were happier than ever. Quinn dropped off her boys at school when she got a phone call from her best friend since high school Mercedes. It was weird how they became friends, Quinn was popular and Mercedes wasn't, but after she had Beth everything changed. She stayed with Mercedes once her parents kicked her out and that solidified their bond through high school, college, and after Quinn had her boys. To say Mercedes was her best friend was an understatement. They were more like sisters than anything.

Quinn: hey mercy! I'm so glad you called. I was worried that Sam had you tied to the bedposts and you couldn't use your hands to dial me! (Laughs)

Mercedes: Quinn you know Sam only likes it when _I tie him_to things. (Laughs too)

Quinn: I can only imagine... Actually no. Let me not imagine that. I'll get all hot and bothered and I'll be forced to sleep with my husband.

Mercedes: is that such a bad thing? Are you two still fighting?

Quinn: no. we're not exactly in a good place or a bad place. Right now we just... Are. Kinda like we're in a funk you know?

Mercedes: well sex changes things drastically! Let me tell you... Last night Sam decided he wanted to try-

Quinn: _NO_! Nope don't want to hear it. You two are freak nasty... And my semi innocent ears cannot handle the penthouse worthy stories of Sam and Mercedes sexcapades.

Mercedes: (laughing and scoffing) innocent? Says the woman who let Noah knock her up three times... And I'm pretty sure all three times were amazing sex...

Quinn: ok you got me there... But still, not all of us have your kind of relationship. I've never seen someone love the way you and Sam love each other. I mean he even loved you when he was with Sugar!

Mercedes: he did not! Sam and I were friends. He had no romantic feelings for me while with her. Sam's not like that.

Quinn: You're kidding right? Sam was so into you when he was with sugar. I can't believe you're still blinded by the truth after all those years of marriage.

Mercedes: because I refuse to believe that Sam wanted me while he was still fucking another woman?

Before Quinn could answer her doorbell rang. She told Mercedes to hold on and she went to answer it.

Man: Are you Quinn Fabray Puckerman?

Quinn: Umm yes I am. Why?

Man: Quinn Fabray... You've been served.

(Man hands her a document then walks away)

Mercedes: Quinn? Quinn what's going on?

Quinn; (reading it completely shocked) Mercedes I'm being fucking sued! By Dianna! For assault and battery! She's suing me for 50 grand in unpaid hospital bills.

Quinn: **(interview)** I cannot believe I'm being sued for defending myself against a crazy bitch who tried to separate my family! I mean this is bullshit right? Right?

* * *

**(Cut to Santana Lopez)**

Santana and Brittany wake up the next morning together. They eat breakfast but Santana remains quiet almost the whole time. Brittany wonders what's wrong with her wife. So she decides to say something.

Brittany: (taking her hand) hey babe... What's wrong?

Santana: (releasing their hands) nothing. Look I decided I'm going to leave tomorrow. I have to get back; I'm performing at the Teen Choice Awards. So we need to set up rehearsal time.

Brittany: but I thought you were going to stay awhile... I got two days off tour and I wanted to spend them with you!

Santana: (mumbling) are you sure you don't mean Alex?

Brittany: what did you say? I couldn't hear you babe.

Santana: (louder) I said are you sure you don't mean you want to spend it with Alex?

Brittany: what? Why would I want to spend it with him?

Santana: maybe because he kissed you last night?

Brittany: San... Come on. We were all drunk. It wasn't that serious.

Santana: (yelling) it's serious to me! He even talked about rubbing his dirty dick on your ass. Why haven't you fired him yet?

Brittany: believe it or not he's a damn good assistant. I can't afford to look for a new one in the middle of tour! San come on... You know these things.

Santana: No! What I know is that all he wants is to get into your pants. What I know is that he's an asshole who needs to be fired a.s.a.p. What I know is that I wants to cut his face off and send it back to England. You can always find a new assistant Britt. I'll help you. Please, just fire him.

Brittany: I... I don't know Santana.

Santana: (visibly upset) I can't believe this Brittany. Are you really choosing him over me?

Brittany: I'm not choosing anyone. Santana please, don't make this a big deal.

Santana: No! I need an answer right now... Alex or ME! Your wife?

When Brittany doesn't say anything automatically, Santana starts to cry. She grabs her bag and leaves Brittany's room slamming the door behind her.

Santana: **(interview)**I never thought anyone could come between us... And what we have. It's been years and no one had been able to break us apart. So why do I feel like I'm losing her now? (Sigh)

* * *

**(Cut to Tina Cohen Chang)**

Back at Mike's studio, Mike and Tina are arguing about the fact that's she's three months pregnant and kept it from him.

Mike: I cannot believe you kept something like this from me! What the hell Tina? Why would you do this to us?

Tina: mike I couldn't trust you! I honestly think your Apple's dad and I didn't want to tell you my secret if you are keeping your own.

Mike: for the last time Tina! I'm not cheating on you, Apple is not my Kid and I have never slept with Olive.

Tina: how can I believe that? The little girl said her father is a dancer and she's half Asian mike! Half fucking Asian!

Mike: She's Gabe's daughter.

Tina: (taken aback) really? How... How do you know?

Mike: Gabe told me himself today. The worst part is he knew nothing about her for years... Is that what you were planning on doing to me?

Tina: (remorseful) Mike I would never keep this baby from you for that long. I love you mike... And I'm sorry for being a paranoid hormonal mess.

Mike: I just can't believe you thought I would lie to you. It's like all those years of marriage meant nothing to you. Did you not remember our vows?

Tina: I do... And I'm sorry. Does the fact that you know now change anything?

Mike: not really. Look I'm gonna work through lunch. I gotta set up this new chorography for my dancers.

Tina: Mike...

Mike: not now Tina ok? Why don't you call Mercedes or Quinn? They haven't heard from us in a while. You could have a girl's day or something. But I need time to myself.

Tina could see how much she hurt him. His eyes bore into her full of sadness and from what she could see resentment. Without knowing what to say she just said "I'm sorry mike" and walked out of the door in tears.

Tina: **(interview)**so maybe I was stupid for not telling Mike about the baby. But is it my fault I couldn't trust him? It is isn't it? He gave me no reason to ever think he was cheating and I went ahead and created a whole novel about it in my mind. Am I a bad wife? Oh god... I'm a bad wife.

* * *

**(Cut to Mercedes Jones)**

Mercedes was thinking about how sad she was that yet again her husband was gone. She kept replaying in her mind their farewell at the terminal in LAX.

_Mercedes: Sam... I don't want you to go._

Sam: Cedes' you know I have to. We do this every time. I agree to let you drive me to the terminal only to have you tell me you don't want me to leave.

Mercedes: (holding him tighter) it's because I don't want you to leave. I need you here with me Sam...

Sam: I promise I'll be back soon. And when I do get back I won't let you out of my sight or the bed for an entire month.

Mercedes: (smiling) do you mean that?

_Sam: (running his fingers through her hair) every word babe._

(Mercedes pulls him in for a kiss that almost makes Sam late for his flight. They finally part with another small kiss and Sam leaves her there with tears in her eyes knowing she's saying goodbye again for a long while.)

Blaine: Mercedes! Mercedes!

Mercedes: (snapping out of it) yes Blaine?

Blaine: I said can I take your coat? I asked you five times... It's like you're not all there... You okay beautiful?

Mercedes: yeah I'm fine. (Hands him her coat and then goes into the living room)

Blaine: ohh I know what it is... Someone's "Sam Sick". You miss him already don't you?

Mercedes: (smiling) I swear it's like you and Kurt are in my mind.

Blaine: hey I'm still new this this... Kurt's had Cedes' sensors on since you guys were in high school.

Mercedes: (laughing) I guess... Hey where's Kurt anyway?

Blaine: (biting his lip) umm he will be here. It took some convincing... And a lot of dirty sex... Which will not be thoroughly discussed right now... But Kurt will be here.

Mercedes: ok... But I will be asking Kurt about the "dirty sex" later on. That is if... He can stop being mad at me.

Blaine: don't worry Cedes' Blaine the meditator to the rescue! Now... Let's go set the table shall we?

Mercedes: Lead the way Mr. Anderson (the matrix voice)

Blaine: ok seriously... You couldn't of married a dorkier man. Sam rubs off on you a little too much.

Mercedes: you don't think it's cute? His impressions. They are cute... Right? Right?

(Blaine says nothing. He gives her a look and then just walks away.)

Mercedes and Blaine set the table and that's when Kurt comes in. He hears laughing in his dining room and sees Mercedes laughing at Blaine's "Kiss the Cock" apron. He clears his throat and the room goes quiet. Blaine comes over and kisses his cheek and then motions a stiff Kurt to sit down. Kurt sits down across from Mercedes with Blaine in the middle of the large table.

Mercedes: Kurt...

Kurt: (curtly) Cedes'... You're looking... Thin.

Mercedes: Kurt please don't start ok?

Kurt: No? Ok. I'll just sit here and ignore the fact that my best friend is starving herself for the sake of a fucking album.

Blaine: Kurt you promised you'd be on your best behavior snookum's.

Kurt: (sarcastically) oh right I forgot! I'm supposed to be pretending that everything is rainbows and colorful bowties. Let me put on my ice skates... Since I'm threading thin ice around mercy anyway.

Mercedes: you know you don't have to be such a cheeky bitch Kurt. I get it... You're upset. You were so upset you ratted me out to Sam and he made me do unspeakable things with high calorie foods and took me to a very expensive restaurant where I ended up eating steak!

Kurt: you did not just call me a bitch?

Mercedes: oh I believe I did.

Kurt: take that back! I'm a bitch for caring about you?

Mercedes: No! You're a bitch for throwing shit in my face! Sam just left today... I'm an emotional wreck and then I come here just to hear your condescending bullshit? I won't stand for it!

Kurt: fine then why don't you just leave?

Mercedes: _FINE!_

Kurt: _FINE!  
_  
Blaine: wait guys this is not how this was supposed to go... We were going to make up! Not push each other further apart!

Mercedes: (getting up) I'm sorry Blaine. But it looks like that won't be happening. (Walks off)

Blaine: Kurt Hummel we need to talk NOW!

Kurt: I'm not in the mood. I'm going upstairs. Oh and Blaine next time... Don't try to fix it. As far as I'm concerned kurtcedes is done with! (Storms off)

Mercedes: **(interview)**I'm more sad then angry at Kurt. He just doesn't get it. You know? He doesn't understand that I have to do this... What other choice do I have? I need to do this. Kurt will understand once he sees the new me. As far as Sam goes... I just hope he is ok with it in the long run. He won't be that mad... Will he?

* * *

_small a/n: one person pointed out that i used the name "dianna" and to that person thank you for realizing that! i totes did it on purpose! :)_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: My attempt to start writing this again… it's been a little while but I hope you still read and review…**

**These are the real housewives of Glee!**

**(Cut to Rachel Berry)**

Rachel had been suspicious of who Finn's phone buddy was ever since her little phone conversation with the person the other day. So she did something a little... Crazy? She hired a private detective to follow her husband around. Yes she had a lot going on with Finn and the woman in the hospital but Finn keeping secrets from her was a definite no- no. Rachel put on her blonde wig, red lipstick and her Ray bans and she entered the detective's office.

Rachel: (sitting down) give me the deets captain... What's my husband up to?

Detective: first of all this isn't a bad 1950's movie. Why are you wearing that disguise? And why are you here?

Rachel: (taking off her glasses) I paid you to find out what my husband is doing! That's why I'm here. As for the disguise... I honestly don't know.

Detective: Lady... Have you lost your freaking mind?

Rachel: excuse me?

Detective: should I ask it again? Or are you going to give me a yes or a no?

Rachel: I will have you know I am very sane thank you very much... Why are you being so evasive? I want to know what Finn is doing! So spill!

Detective: I'm not being evasive you literally hired me three days ago! I have little to no information right now!

Rachel: Oh... Well what do you have?

Detective: besides a headache? Apparently he likes to eat at a lot of steakhouses. Like A LOT. Besides that, he goes to AA meetings. Right now that's all I got.

Rachel: (shocked) Finn is in AA? Since when? He never told me he joined alcoholics anonymous!

Detective: look I gotta get on the road. I'm hightailing this other guy. Apparently he's married, and his mistress is the one who has me watching him! The irony right! Anyway, bags of nickels you need to go... You can come back here in three weeks. I should have more information then.

Rachel just nods and puts her ray ban's back on and then she heads out. She couldn't believe Finn was finding solace in group therapy and he didn't even think to tell her! Rachel was livid, she was going to make her way home and have a nice long talk with her no good husband.

Rachel: **(interview)**what do you mean I don't have the right to be upset about Finn joining AA? I'm his wife! He could've discussed it with me! Am I not enough comfort for him? Ugh! (Scoffs)

* * *

**(Cut to Quinn Fabray)**

Quinn was home alone with her husband. The kids were off at their grandma's house and Quinn took the liberty of drawing herself a bath. She was beyond stressed because she had a mediation with Dianna and her lawyers next week and Quinn was worried that Dianna would make shit up about how she ruined her life, and then she would take all of their money. Sitting in the tub and sipping wine Quinn contemplated on just handling her personally and how she could do it when Noah walks in.

Noah: Hey beautiful... Mind if I join you?

Quinn: actually yeah, I do mind... I'm having me time. (Takes another sip)

Noah: (sitting on the toilet) Quinn, can we talk... Honestly?

Quinn: (laying back and closing her eyes) say what you need to say Noah...

Noah: are you still angry with me about this Dianna thing? I never slept with her Quinn... And this law suit is bullshit- we both know that.

Quinn: I'm not mad at anything... I'm trying to relax. Whatever your personal problems are- that's your business.

Noah: Quinn we haven't slept together since our anniversary, that was weeks ago. You only withhold sex when you're mad at me, or when you're on your period... Which I don't know why... I mean we both know I earned my red wings with you back in high school.

Quinn: (looking at him shocked) I can't believe you just said that in front of these cameras! What the hell is wrong with you?

Noah: hey... I'm a man... And the kids aren't here. I was just being truthful.

Quinn: whatever Noah... Can you go? You're interrupting my peace.

Noah: I'm sorry Quinn- but I can't do that.

Noah begins to take off his clothes, Quinn opens her eyes and watches him as everything fall on the floor- first his shirt- pants- boxers and socks. Then he gets in the tub, sitting juxtaposed from his wife.

Quinn: (yelling) Puck get out of the tub!

Noah: nope... I need to relax too...

Quinn: (frustrated) why are you so hardheaded?

Noah: because I love you... And as much as you want to push me away I know you love me too. Say you don't...

Quinn: Noah... I-

Noah: (pulls her to him and kisses her) you love me... And I love you... Don't forget that.

Quinn: I do love you Noah... Always. (Wraps her arms around his neck)

Noah: does this mean I'm getting laid tonight? (Smirking)

Quinn: (moving away from him and getting out of the tub) you gotta catch me first!

Quinn: **(interview)**yes, I would say I'm a big softy when it comes to Noah... I love him and I can also say he gave me the best de-stresser a girl can ask for before she has to go to court for being sued for shit she didn't do.

* * *

**(Cut to Santana Lopez)**  
Santana gets back to LA and she decides to bury herself in her work. She and Brittany haven't really talked since she left and as far as she knew Alex was still Brittany's personal assistant. It ticked her off knowing that Brittany didn't fire him. How could she not fire him? All he wanted was to fuck her- how could Brittany not see that? It racked Santana's brain while she recorded a new track for her new album which was still untitled but Santana was thinking of names for it. The producer called for a lunch break and Santana came out of the booth and she made her way to the lunch table outside of the studio. She was picking up some celery and salad when she saw a girl looking at her. She looked away for a second and then she saw her looking again. Santana being Santana didn't like that she was being ogled so she stormed over there to ask the girl what the fuck her problem was.

Santana: Excuse me, but can I ask why the fuck are you staring at me in my face?

Girl: like always... Santana is rude; I'm guessing you don't remember me?

Santana: (confused) No... I don't. Am I supposed to?

Girl: well I guess since I was always in the background you wouldn't remember... But umm I was in the trouble tones with you and Mercedes and Quinn. I'm Cassie. Remember me now?

Santana: You were in the TT's? How come I don't remember you?

Cassie: because you were always hanging out with Mercedes and Quinn or your girlfriend... Brittany. You didn't have time for anybody else.

Santana: (raising an eyebrow) Why don't I believe you?

Cassie: (smiling) ok then ask me a trouble tones question... I swear I'll get it right!

Santana: hmm... Okay, the trouble tones were the three F's...

Cassie: (smiling) that's easy… Fierce, Femme and Phenomenal.

Santana: Who did we kick out of the group because she said that we would lose sectionals?

Cassie: Sandra... Plus she was a bitch anyways. So did I pass?

Santana: (smiling) I guess you did! So what are you doing here?

Cassie: the producer... Is my brother. I came to have lunch with him. I'm a dancer now.

Santana: well, that's great... (Looking at her watch) I actually have to go now, but nice to see you... Umm Cassie!

Cassie: before you go Santana... I was wondering... If you're doing anything tomorrow night?

Santana: umm I don't think I am why?

Cassie: Well you may not have known this but I had a huge crush on you when we were in high school and I vowed that if I ever saw you again... I'd gain the courage to ask you out... So, how about me and you, tomorrow night?

Santana: (blushing) wow... Umm I never knew you were gay...

Cassie: well now you do... Are you interested?

Santana: Cassie I'm flattered but... I'm married... To Brittany.

Cassie: oh... That's too bad. I always thought you could do better. But just in case (takes out a card and hands it to Santana) if you ever are just looking for fun... No strings attached, use that number... And call me. (Winks and walks away)

Santana: **(interview)**what the fuck just happened?

* * *

**(Cut to Tina- Cohen Chang)**

Tina was teaching the little ones in her class how to do runs while singing when someone familiar walked in: Artie Abrams.

Artie: aww look at Miss Cohen Chang- Chang teaching these kids how to sang!

Tina: (Turning around) Artie! What are you doing here?

Artie: I obviously came to see you!

Tina: (to her assistant) can you take over for a little bit? I have to talk to Artie. (Her assistant says yes)

Tina: Artie! It's so good to see you again.

Artie: yeah... I figured after our little run in at the coffee shop you deserved another visit from yours truly. Plus in all honesty I was worried about you Tina!

Tina: Artie you are still the sweetest man I'll ever know. (Smiles)

Artie: Sweeter than your hubby?

Tina: right now? Yes. He's not really talking to me... I finally told him about the baby.

Artie: I'm guessing he didn't take it well that you kept it from him for a while huh?

Tina: he didn't. But he's making an effort to forgive me- it's just hard... You know?

Artie: I know...

Tina: I still can't believe you flew all the way from LA to see little ole me! (Slaps his shoulder)

Artie: well Artie never lies so... Confession bear time, I was called in to oversee a casting session three blocks from here. I remember where you worked so right after I came... You mad?

Tina: I would've been mad if you didn't confess Artie. (Smiles) but I'm glad you thought of me anyway.

Artie: I always think you... You will never leave my mind...

Tina: Artie stop! I'm pregnant with Mike's baby and yet you still make me blush!

Artie: (kisses her hand) I live to make you blush baby. (Looks at his watch) I actually have to go through. I'm meeting with this new script manager for my new movie and he's a narcissistic pain in the ass.

Tina: ok Artie... That's I understand, see you! (Gets up and hugs him)

Artie: (hugs her back tightly) I'm gonna miss you Chang-Chang... I really am.

Mike walks into Tina's place and sees her and artie hugging tightly. He immediately gets angry and jealous and walks back out without being seen.

Tina: **(interview)** Artie was my first love... He'll always have a special place in my heart, but... I'm with Mike now and we're working out our problems... Everything is finally gonna be ok.

* * *

**(Cut to Mercedes Jones Evans**)

Mercedes was in the dance studio with her choreographer working on the dance steps for her new video... Everything was fine until Mercedes started to feel faint... But she decided to power through it.

Choreographer: And One, Two and Step great Mercedes, you're such a natural dancer!

Mercedes: Thank you...

Choreographer: Ok again!

Mercedes tries the same move again and she sees that the walls are moving. She shakes her head and continues to power through.

Choreographer: Faster girl! Come on! You gotta be on point for this!

Mercedes: I just need a quick break... Immature gonna go get some water.

choreographer: okay I'll join you.

Mercedes and her Choreographer go to the refreshments table and they both pick up some water and they have light conversation.

Choreographer: by the time your album comes out girl you are gonna be 100 pounds! You lost a lot of weight...

Mercedes: yeah... The studio recommended I lose 50 pounds so that's what I'm trying to do.

Choreographer: Are you sure you want to do that? I mean your fans already love you how you are...

Mercedes: look save it ok? Can we just-(tipping over)

Choreographer: Are you alright?

Mercedes: (feeling faint) I'm... I'm ok... Let's just go.

Choreographer: You don't look ok...

Mercedes doesn't say anymore as she falls out to the ground on the wooden surface of the dance studio.

Choreographer: (Horrified) Oh my god! Someone call 911! Now!  
**  
(Mercedes Jones couldn't do an interview after this segment**)

* * *

_a/n: on a scale from one to Clint Eastwood how bad and incoherent was this chapter?_

Until next time! Peace and Darren Criss- Melle


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello all! i am back, here's another chapter. Without giving too much away i told you it would get better for some couples! and it has... Others, not so much. BUT i come baring the gift of the return of Klaine and Sam Evans. Hope you like it! Onto the chapter!**

**_these are the real housewives of glee_!**

**(Cut to Rachel Berry)**

Rachel waited for Finn to come home to talk to him. She couldn't believe that Finn was in AA. Not, that it was a bad thing, she loved that Finn was getting help. What she didn't understand however, was why he wanted to keep it a secret? They were married, and in love. They used to share everything with another. So what was wrong now? Why didn't Finn feel the need to share it with her now?

Finn walked inside their apartment and called out for his wife. Rachel was in their bedroom, she looked at the clock: it was 9pm. She sighed and got up meeting him half way into the kitchen.

Finn: Hey babe, sorry I'm late. (he kisses her)

Rachel:(obviously upset) It's fine Finn. (she goes to sit down at the table)

Finn: Is there something wrong? You seem cold and frigid. (Finn sits juxtaposed to her)

Rachel: Cold and frigid? (laughs) yeah, I wonder why. Tell me Finn, did you eat dinner tonight?

Finn: (confused) Umm yeah why? Did you cook something? Cause I'm all covered.

Rachel: I bet you are... A steak house, perhaps? (she crosses her arms)

Finn: Okay, you're projecting. I get it... What did I do now?

Rachel: Why don't you tell me what you think you've done. And I'll let you know if it's correct or not.

Finn: (getting up) Okay, I have no idea what's going on here- and it's not in the cool inception kinda way. So I'm gonna go to bed... Goodnight babe.

(Finn tries to walk away but then Rachel gets up and starts to yell)

Rachel: Finn Hudson you, are a liar!

Finn: (turning around) Umm what? What am I lying about?

Rachel: I'll give you one minute to come clean Finn. I'm done with all the lies and secrets and all this... Excuse my language... BULLSHIT! Why are you in AA? Why didn't you tell me... Why am I all of a sudden a non factor in my own husbands life!

(Finn eyes widen and he looks at Rachel who looks like she's about to tear. He goes over to her and holds her in his arms, gripping her tight even though she's trying to pull away)

Rachel: (trying to push him away) Finn get off of me!

Finn: (still holding her) No. Rachel listen to me.. I have demons-

Rachel: Finn I know but-

Finn: (cuts her off) NO. Listen. I have demons. More than just alcohol, more than just what I did to that man two years ago. More than us. I didn't tell you because it's my burden. I have to go through this alone. I love you, so much that it hurts. But I can't have you suffer from my flaws. (holds her face, looking into her eyes) I have to do this alone.

Rachel: Finny please... ( crying)

(Finn kisses her softly, wiping the tears away.)

Finn: Rachel... I'm entering a rehablitation center.

Rachel: **(Interview)** I.. I don't know what to say... My marriage... It's going down in flames. *cries*

* * *

**(Cut to Quinn Fabray Puckerman, and Noah Puckerman.)**

Quinn and Her husband came inside the mock court room, getting ready for mediation with Dianna. Quinn felt that there was no need for this but, she might as well get it over with. Noah agreed to come with her, and he put on his very best suit and they entered the court room hand in hand. Dianna noticed this and internally grimaced, cause Puck was hers- he just didn't know it yet.

Quinn: (sitting down and whispering to her husband) Look how she's staring at you... I can just rip her hair out right now.

Puck: (laughing) Dont babe. That's the reason why we're here in the first place. (kisses her palm) Don't worry about it. There's only one blonde whom I want. (he winks)

Quinn: (shakes her head and giggles) I love you... You idiot.

Puck: I love you more blondie. (leans up and kisses her gently.)

(Dianna sits there, boiling with anger)

Judge: Hello all, how are we today?

Dianna, Quinn, and Puck: (in unison) Good.

Judge: Hmm okay. Well, let's begin. (takes a seat) I have reviewed the case, and I have to say (turns to Dianna) Miss Agron, your case against Mrs. Puckerman is null. It has no presedence for a trial and no real physical damage was done to you.

Dianna: This is bullshit! That bitch attacked me! I want my money!

Quinn: I didn't attack you! You lying whore! You just want my money and my husband! Both of which you will never have! (turns to the judge) Are you saying the case is dismissed?

Judge: I see no reason to keep this going... As far as I'm concerned this case is dismissed. ( the judge bangs his gavel and gets up, leaves)

Dianna: (crossing her arms and tapping her foot repeatedly) I will get you both for this. Just you wait... This, is far from over. (storms out)

Quinn: Man, that bitch is crazy. Do you think we should be worried?

Puck: Nah, Dianna's all talk. Forget about her! She's officially old news. (stands up) Come on babe. Let's go and get the kids from soccer pratice.

(Quinn smiles and takes his hand, pulls him into her and gives him a kiss)

Quinn: You're right. Let's worry another day. (she winks at him and walks out of the court room swinging her hips back and forth teasingly.)

Puck: (Watching her and mumbling) Damn! I love that woman.

Quinn:** (Interview)** I Wonnn I Wonnn! I wonnn! Goo me! Goo me! *dances happily* I Finally feel like my life is back on track. My kids are happy, my husband is happy, my life is... Happy. *smiles*

* * *

**(Cut to Santana Lopez)**

Santana was sitting at home in her night gown, looking over the card that Cassie had given her. She had been doing that every night for three days straight. It wasn't like she was contemplating on calling Cassie- okay, she was. Brittany still hasn't called her and it was going on a week now- Santana was feeling depressed and she needed someone to talk to. So she picked up her IPhone and dialed a number.

Santana: Hey...

Brittany: (answers in a sad low voice) Hey...

Santana: I'm sorry. I shouldn't of tried to make you choose between Me and Alex. I get that you care for him- I forgot how amazingly kind you are. Forgive me Britt.

Brittany: ( crying) San... Don't. There's nothing to forgive. I... I... Need to tell you something.

Santana: (Getting worried) No. No. No. Please tell me it's not what I think it is... Please tell me you did not cheat on me... Not with him.

Brittany: San, please just listen. I... I love you. You were right. Alex... He... *cries more*

Santana: He what? Brittany talk to me. Tell me what he did, please.

Brittany: (Scared to tell her) You are right. I cheated on you. (lying) I'm sorry San (whimpers) Please forgive me.

Santana:( yells in anger and disbelief) Wh-What? You fucking cheat on me and you expect me to forgive you? Fuck that! Goodbye Brittany.

Brittany: (Cries heavily) San please I...

(Santana doesn't reply, she just hangs up and starts to tear, throwing her phone on her carpeted floor)

Santana: **(Interview)** I can't believe this. I thought she loved me. ME. Only me. I... I can't do this right now. *Walks off set in anger and tears*

* * *

**(Cut to Tina Cohen-Chang)**

Tina comes home and finds Mike asleep in bed. She smiles and goes to take a shower, then comes out, putting on her bed clothes trying not to wake him. She gets in beside her hubs and snuggled into him. Mike stirs and notices she's cuddling him. He moves forward, away from her and Tina frowns and tries to cuddle him again, only to have Mike do the same thing.

Tina: Mike what the hell is wrong with you? I can't even cuddle?

Mike: Are you sure you want to cuddle with me? Or would you rather cuddle with Artie Abrams?

Tina: What? Mike, Artie and I are old friends. I don't want him, I want you.

Mike: ( turns around) Tina I can't keep doing this. The fights, the lies. It's stressing me out. Like it's stressing you out. We're pregnant and married. But I never felt so away from you, as I have this past months.

Tina: (touches his face) Mike... I understand how you feel. I love you so much. I don't want us to fight or keep secrets. Let's just... Start over. Okay?

Mike: Tina... Don't...

Tina: Hi, I'm Tina Cohen Chang. You are?

Mike: (smiling a little) I'm Mike Chang. Nice to meet you Tina.

Tina: (Grins and moves closer) It's nice to meet you too, Michael... Can I ask you a question?

Mike: Anything.

Tina: Are you still mad at me?

(Mike shakes his head no. & Tina smirks)

Tina: One more question... Do you love me?

Mike: Always, Beautiful. Always. (Mike pulls her closer and starts to kiss her passionately)

Tina: (giggling) Mike the cameras!

Mike: ( kissing her collar bone) Kick them out, then get back in here, pronto.

Tina: Ooh I love demanding Mike Chang!

Mike: (smirks) Its my middle name baby.

(Mike squeezes her ass and Tina giggles, setting the tone for the rest of the night.)

Tina:** (Interview)** I would say me and my husband will be okay. We had a rough patch. But things are certainly looking up now! *smiles*

* * *

**(Cut to Mercedes Jones)**

Mercedes was in a haze when she woke up in a hospital bed. She looked around and saw Sam, Kurt, Blaine, Tina, And Quinn all in the room with her. She shook her head and sat up looking around.

Mercedes: What the hell just happened?

Tina: (running over to her) Oh my god Cedes is okay!

Quinn: Cedes you scared us!

Blaine: Thank god, we were so worried. Mercedes you have no idea how worried we were.

Kurt: He's right. I prayed to Alexander Mcqueen's fall collection that you would be okay again.

(Kurt, Blaine, Quinn and Tina all come over to her and start to hug her tight. Meanwhile, Sam stays silent sitting down in his chair, watching it all)

Mercedes: Guys... You're all choking me!

(They all laugh and move back a bit, Mercedes finally sees Sam in the room and smiles a little, happy to see him.)

Mercedes: Sam, aren't you going to hug me too?

Sam: No. I'm not. (he crosses his arms and looks away from her)

Kurt: Sam you promised that you would be civil! After all Cedes has been out for two whole days!

Sam: She put her life in jeopardy. I have nothing to say to her.

Quinn: Sam I think you're being unreasonable! You could've lost your wife!

Sam: she should've thought about that before crash dieting.

Tina: Sam she was doing for the label! Come on, you know how it is!

Mercedes: Why are you all talking about me like I'm not here? (shakes her head) Guys, can you give me some alone time with my husband? Please.

Blaine: Sure... Okay gang, everybody out!

(Kurt holds her hand and then glares at Sam before leaving.)

Mercedes: (exhales) Sam... Come here.

Sam: No. I can't believe you Cedes. I left thinking I did a good job trying to convince you NOT to do this. I guess I fucking didn't, did I?

Mercedes: Don't you curse at me! I told you I needed to do this for the label Sam! You know me, I don't really listen. I do as I want.

Sam: (Gets up, yelling at her) You are acting like this is no big deal! You didn't get a call from Kurt all the way in Nashville telling you to get on the first flight out back to LA cause his wife passed out at a dance studio! I was worried for two days straight. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I just kept thinking the worst. I... Love you so much. Do you understand now?

Mercedes: I... I'm sorry Sam. You're right. I was crash dieting. And for all the wrong reasons. I can't believe I was so stupid. (starts to tear)

Sam: (Walking towards her, he enevelops her in his arms and holds her tight.) It's okay babe. I... I'm sorry for yelling. It's just... I was worried about you. Then when I found out about the other thing, I was freaking out and a little pissed that you didn't tell me... Why didn't you tell me?

Mercedes: (pulling away, looking confused) Umm tell you what?

Sam: (laughing a little) Cedes, come on I know now. There's no need to keep it a secret.

Mercedes: Keep what a secret? Sam... What in the actual hell are you talking about?

Sam: You know... The baby?

(Mercedes' eyes widen with shock, she looks down at her stomach, then back at Sam)

Mercedes: What baby?

Blaine and Kurt: (Entering) Hey! We brought food!

(Blaine and Kurt look between Sam and Mercedes and notice the tension.)

Blaine: (deadpans) Babe... I have a funny feeling we came at the wrong time...

Mercedes: I... I'm pregnant?

Mercedes: **(interview)** I... I can't be pregnant... Oh lord I'm pregnant. What the fuck am I gonna do now?

* * *

_A/N: Did I do a good job? No? *Kanye shrug* lol just kidding! Until next time, Peace, love, and Harry Shum's Abso-fucking-lutely beautiful abs to you all! -Melle_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: New Chapter! Hopefully you guys like it!**

**These are the Real Housewives of Glee!**

**(Cut to Rachel Berry)**  
It was his first family day meeting. After 30 days of not seeing him, and handling the press on her own, Rachel walked up the stairs and inside the clinic. She signed in at the front desk, and walked into the elevator. She watched the buttons go from one to 6. That was her stop. She walked down the hall, towards Room 612. That was his room. She walked inside because the door was open, and saw him reading on the bed. His slippers to the side, he was clean shaven, and he looked... Contented.

Rachel: (whispers) Finn..

Finn sees Rachel and automatically gets up and envelops her in his arms, picking her up off her feet. He kissed her, long and hard as though he hadn't seen her in years, which made Rachel smile.

Finn: I missed you so much. I mean... Soo much. (still hugging her)

Rachel: I missed you too Finny. (Smiles)

Finn and Rachel have a seat on his bed, and Finn puts his book away.

Finn: I've been watching the tv. Entertainment Tonight says you're having a hard time coping. I know these rags lie, but.. I also know there is some truth to it. (Finn takes her hands in his) And I want to apologize...

Rachel: (Trying to stop him) Finn... Don't. I'm fine..

Finn: You're not. And I love you, Rachel. I know you love me and I know you're strong, and amazing. But I know this is all my fault. I was broken before I met you.. Then you came and made me whole. I want to thank you for everything you do for me. For... Loving me.

Rachel: (Beginning to tear) Finn... You're better than you think you are. And I know that you think I can't handle this.. You being in this place. But I can. I can handle it. You say I made you whole... That you are the man you are today because of my love. But it's your love which gave me the strength to be the woman you needed. I love you Finn Hudson and I will wait until forever for you to get better. To come home.

Finn feels himself tear as well, he moves impossibly close to her and gives her a series of small kisses. Rachel giggled, kissing him back despite her tears.

Finn: Rachel... I love you so much.

Rachel: I love you too Finn. More than you know.

Finn kisses her palm and looks deep into her chocolate eyes.

Finn: Think we'll be okay?

Rachel: (Nodding) Yeah... I think we'll be just... Fine. (smiles)

**Rachel (Interview):** My Marriage isn't the best. And no, Finn isn't the hero all the time. Sometimes he needs saving too. That's where I come in. He needs me, and I'll always be there for him.

* * *

**(Cut to Quinn Fabray Puckerman, and Noah Puckerman)**

Noah kissed up his wife's body, as she whimpered with pleasure under him. Quinn smiled, as her breathing evened out.

Noah: That was... Number 3? I believe? (Smiles cockily)

Quinn: (laughing) No. Shut up. (She pushes him away, with a giggle)

Puck brings her back in, and starts to kiss her again slowly, thrusting back inside of her. Quinn gasped and moaned into his mouth. As she ran her fingernail down his back, scratching him a bit.

Puck: (groaning) Ow! Fuck Babe... That hurts.

Quinn: (shaking her head) Shut up and kiss me more.

As Quinn and Puck make love, Quinn phone rings and she looks over at her desk, trying to reach it.

Puck: Babe... Don't answer it.

Quinn: It could be important. What if it's my mother or something? (Getting her phone and answering it) Hello? Yes I'm Conner's mom... HE WHAT?" Okay... I'll be there as soon as possible. (hangs up)

Noah: (Sitting up and panting) Wh-What's going on with Conner?

Quinn: He got into a fight at school. He hit his head, fuck.. Puck he's at the hospital.

Puck: I guess it's never a dull day at the Fucking Puckerman's! (shakes his head) When I get my hands on Conner I'm gonna high five him for being so bad ass, then I'm gonna yell at him for being a moron and getting caught.

Quinn: (Rapidly Dressing) You won't be able to do any of that Puck. The principle said Conner is unconscious. And has been for the past hour. (Starts to tear) The doctors think he's in a coma.

**Puck (Interview): **I... I never done these before. But Quinn was too upset to. I don't really know what to say except if my son doesn't pull through... Someone is going to die. (Glares at the Camera before kicking a chair angrily and walking off.)

* * *

**(Cut to Santana Lopez-Pierce and Brittany Pierce-Lopez)  
**  
Brittany hadn't told her the truth about what really happened. About that night with Alex, how he tried to force his self on her. How he almost raped her before she kicked his ass and called the police. She wouldn't hear about it. No one would. It was traumatizing enough. But how do you tell your wife that you lied? That you only said those words out of fear and rashness? Brittany didn't know. She opened the door to their house with her key, thankful Santana didn't change the locks first. She walked up the stairs and into the bedroom, seeing all her clothes gone. It looked different, like only one person inhabited it now.

Brittany: San? Santana are you here?

Santana was in the shower once she heard her voice. She came out, still glistening in a towel as she smiled thinly at her wife.

Santana: Brittany. Hello (Curtly)

Brittany: (eying her up and down, biting her lip) San... Hey.. You.. You're naked.

Santana: Yes. I am. I was showering. You're back early. I thought you still had a whole month left of tour?

Brittany: I.. I cancelled the rest of my tour. (look down) Where are my clothes?

Santana: They're in the guest room. Don't change the subject! You cancelled your tour? Why?

Brittany: Just.. Forget it okay? I'll be in the guest room if you need me. (Starts to tear as she begins to walk away)

Santana: (Grabbing her wrists, spinning her around) Britt.. What's going on? You love people, that's why you extended your tour in the first place. Unless something serious happened...

Brittany cried, looking deep into Santana's eyes. She sobbed and fell into her arms, shaking her head and the tears flow down her now rose red cheeks.

Brittany: He hurt me San.. He hurt me and I lied to you about it. I was afraid you.. You'd go into a rage. You were right all along, he is no good. I was blinded. Please... Don't let me go. I love you. Only you.

Santana: Britt... I...

Brittany: Shh.. Don't talk.. Just.. Make love to me?

Santana didn't know how it happened so fast, how Brittany took her towel off and laid her down on the bed. How their kisses became more ferverent, loose and wild, how Brittany started to touch her as though she would break, like it was their first time... All over again. No words were said that night, besides the soft moans and whispers of... "I love you."

**Santana (Interview):** No... She didn't tell me what happened between her and The English Fuck Face. But.. I will find out, and someone might needs to call the po-po, cause when I do... He's a dead man. Hmm? Oh yeah. We made love, three times. (Laughs cockily)

* * *

**(Cut to Tina-Cohen-Chang and Mike Chang)**

Tina and Mike were on their way to their first doctors appointment as a couple. To say things were back on track for them was an understatement. They were admittedly, more in love than ever. Once called they got called in for their appointment, Tina got undressed and they started the ultrasound.

Doctor: I know... It tickles, but I promise it's worth it.

Tina and Mike(looking at the screen): Awwwwww

Doctor: Yep, there is your baby... Do you want to know the sex?

(_In unison_)

Mike: Yes  
Tina: No.

Mike: Wait! What? Why not?

Tina: I want it to be a surprise. I only want to know when it comes out. (huffs)

Mike: Tina.. Don't you think you're being unreasonable?

Tina: No. I'm being fair. That way at the baby shower, will have girls things if it's a girl, and boys things if it's a boy. It's literally a win-win. (smiles)

Mike: Tina, that's just milking our rich friends for at least two gifts each.

Tina: And? They can afford it.. Right doc? (Nudging the doctor)

Doctor: Umm.. No comment. (laughs awkwardly)

Mike: I just think that, after what we've been through together, these past months that maybe we could bring in some good news, in a good way. Come on babe.. Remember? We're beginning again.

Tina looks at him, a small meaningful smile starts displaying across her lips. She nods, and takes his hand looking over at the doctor.

Tina: Mike's right. Doctor Chin... Tell us the sex.

Doctor: You two are sure?

(They both nod)

Doctor: Well... You two are having... A perfect little baby boy. (smiling) congrats!

Mike: (Hugging Tina) We're having a boy.. I.. I'm having a son! I'm having a son. (starts to tear)

Tina and Mike kiss, and hug as they rejoice over the fact that they are having a baby boy. Tina pulls back through lidded crying eyes and holds Mike's face in her hands.

Tina: We're a family Mike... We're one big happy family. (sobbing)

**Tina (Interview): **I'm so... Happy. Happier than when I first married Mike. Happier than when I found out I was pregnant. I'm completely, irrevocably, contentedly... Happy. (smiles)

* * *

**(Cut to Mercedes Jones Evans, Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson Hummel and Kurt Hummel Anderson)**

Mercedes, Sam, Kurt and Blaine made it back to Sam and Mercedes' mansion. Sam helped her inside and they put their bags up in their room. Sam was going to stay with Mercedes for a week then go back to Nashville. Kurt and Blaine agreed to have a sleepover, just to make sure Mercedes was okay.  
They were all on the couch, trying to figure out (More like arguing) what movie they should watch.

Sam: I say... Go with Avatar. Best movie ever made. Hands down.

Mercedes: (laying in Sam's lap) No. No. If I have to watch Avatar one more time I think I will turn into an actual blue person.

Kurt: I'm going to agree with Mercedes here. I say with go with a classic "The Way We Were" (Looks at Blaine dreamingly)

Blaine: I would have to agree with my lovely husband. The way we were is an amazing flim. And... It's perfect for movie date night.

Mercedes: What does this look like? The Berry-Hudson household? No. No Barbra. I say something really bad... Like... Vanilla Sky.

Sam & Kurt: Yeah... No.

Blaine: I'm in agreement with the fellas... That movie is a literal abortion. What about.. Les Miz? Always a classic.

Kurt: (leaning in towards Blaine) Did I tell you how much I love you lately?

Blaine: Yes, but I love it when you say it anyways. (Kisses him chastely)

Sam: That's it! I'm the man of this house, which by default means I pick the movie. Which means.. We are going with... Drumroll please baby.. (Mercedes does a drumroll on his lap) The Lord of the Rings trilogy!

Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine: NO.

Sam: (Huffing) Fine. Screw you. _That's_ a classic.

Mercedes: Aww baby... I promise to make it up to you. How about... I'll be Arwen.. You be Aragorn. And you can be the Lord of my Ring?

Sam: (leaning down to kiss her) Ooh I like that.. (laughs)

Kurt: You two are so cute it's sickening.

Blaine: Come on Babe... We're just as cute. Maybe even more so. (Blaine kisses him too)

They all decide to watch Moulin Rouge instead, Kurt and Blaine end up falling asleep on the couch, cuddled into each other. Mercedes and Sam stay up, watching the movie until it ends. Mercedes smiled up at Sam, looking over at Klaine.

Mercedes: It's been years since they sang Come What May at their wedding. And look at them.. Still in love as they were in high school.

Sam: You're forgetting.. So are we. (running his hands through her hair)

Mercedes: Oh we are, are we? (coyly)

Sam: (Smiles and nods) Hey.. Mercedes.. Think you're ever gonna get married someday?

Mercedes: (grinning) You're so silly.. And I love it. And I love you too.

Sam: Not as much as I love you.

Mercedes: Please. I love you more.

Sam: No you definitely don't.

Mecedes: Yes I- (Getting cut off)

Blaine: (groaning) No, I love Kurt more. (going back to sleep)

Mercedes and Sam: Yes, Yes you do.

**Mercedes (Interview):** Something about being surrounded by people you love, who love you back that means so much more to you when you take the time to realize it. I am more than Blessed, more than happy.. I'm loved. (smiles)

* * *

_A/N: Like it? Yay or Nay? Peace, Love and Blam to you all ~Melle_


End file.
